Our Little Forever
by Rusky01
Summary: ONHOLD: Our Little Forever is post Breaking Dawn. What would happen if everything you fought for was nearly lost again? What if the threat that held your worst nightmares was planning to assassinate your family? When your life isn't predictable, when you aren't sure what is safe, do you take the risks? Or do you hide in the shadows and watch on? (BELLA X EDWARD), (NESSIE X JACOB)
1. 1: BELLA: Unexpected

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction I have ever written so I hope you like it! Feel free to leave reviews! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

The sun seeped through the curtains of our bedroom reminding me of summer. I knew it was winter but the sun reminded me of summer, of hope. I let my eyes wonder around the room to find the one I had been fighting for, Edward. I meet his face and shut my eyes. I marveled over our strength it was as if we together were invincible. Or was it my love to protect him. Was my shield or 'bubble' as I called it, that strong?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered into my ear. Pulling me from my line of though

"What could someone like yourself think my mind was boggling over?" I replied with a whisper even lower than his.

"How I was so lucky to have a family as beautiful as ours" Edward said as he brought his lips up to mine and kissed them very lightly. He pulled away with a frown of disappointment.

"What's wrong" I felt my forehead crease.

"Renesmee's coming she's had a nightmare." Edward jumped up and I followed I quickly chucked on my Victoria secret dressing gown and tied the silk bow up in a matter of milliseconds. Edward jumped back into bed and I followed. We pretended to be whispering a quite conversation just before we turned simultaneously to see our daughter stand with her 'Jacob' teddy at our door.

"Mummy, Daddy, I had a bad dream." Renesmee cried as she ran into my arms. I wiped the tears off her face with a face cloth Edward had just grabbed for me.

"Honey its ok we're here. Come lie next to us." Edward said gently. He always knew how to calm her down when she had nightmares. I think he learnt that when I was still human. If she was half human she was going to inherit half of my human life which included horrible nightmares.

Edward didn't ask me what I was thinking for once I knew it really bugged him a lot but right now he was having a silent conversation with Renesmee and wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around us. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and joined there conversation.

"I love you too." Whispered Edward to Renesmee. It was a quiet whisper one that I wouldn't have heard as human but it was crystal clear to me as a vampire.

"I love you both." I said interrupting. Renesmee put her hand up to my face and flashed me different pictures of us together.

"I love you both as well." Renesmee said with a little giggle and then she closed her eyes and feel asleep. This was exactly how I pictured us, this is what held me through the confrontation. My family gave me the will to push my shield out and protect us. I cringed at the thought of Jane. Wow, I knew I didn't like her but now I really did hate her.

"Bella, the phones ringing pick it up." Edward whispered trying not to wake up Renesmee. It was odd that I didn't realise I guess it was because I was so mentally drained. I quickly hopped up and answered the phone on the third ring. My reflexes were unbelievably quick and I could think of so many different things at the same time but still I don't know how I missed the first ring.

"Hello, Bella speaking" I said walking into the kitchen of the cottage.

"Hey Bella, its Emmett….. Carlisle wants to speak to you." Emmett said.

"Bella, Could you please get Edward and Renesmee over to our house now. Please." Carlisle said he sounded a bit confused if that was possible for a vampire.

"Sure well be there soon." I replied.

"Hurry. Please." Carlisle quickly said before hanging up.

I ran to Renesmee's bedroom in lighting speed. I was still getting used to it but I enjoyed it. I stopped at the door and looked around for her clothes I had set out on her dresser for today. I quickly snapped up the white skirt, grey leggings, white long-sleeved shirt and silver cardigan. Then raced back to our room. I stood at the door before Edward noticed me and grabbed her clothes. He was already dressed so I went to our huge closet and got my clothes out. I slipped into a nice black pencil skirt and a grey t-shirt I grabbed a red woolen cardigan, carefully placing it over the shirt. Then I ran to the bathroom put on my makeup and bright red lipstick before fixing my hair. I ran back to our bedroom and noticed no one was in there. I shut my eyes and listened for Renesmee's heartbeat. They were in the kitchen. I speed to the kitchen and nodded to Edward.

"Let's go" Edward said.

"Where? Where? Where?" Said Renesmee jumping a meter in the air over and over.

"Grandpa and Grandma's" I replied and with that she jumped up onto Edwards back and we sprinted out the door, through the forest stopping at the tree line. We walked at a slow human pace to the front door to be greeted by Esme.

"Glad you could make it so quickly." Esme said to me.

"Anything for family." I replied. And with that we walked into the lounge to be found by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Jacob. Then I heard a heartbeat. It wasn't Renesmee's or Jacobs it was a human heartbeat. I jumped back at the sound.

"There's human?" I said to low for her to hear.

"Yes Bella" replied Rosalie. I was surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Jacob, take Renesmee and Paris into our room" hinted Carlisle. Something wasn't quite right by Rosalie's enthusiasm I haven't seen her so excited since I was pregnant.

When 'Paris' turned around I saw her long blonde hair that was about the same length as Renesmee's hair but it was much curlier. Very much like Victoria's hair. I cringed at the thought of Victoria. 'Paris' had very pale skin very much the same as our skin, but a few shades darker. Her eyes were a very pale blue sort of like the sky of a sunny day. Her cheeks were rose red but tear stained. Her pale pink lips looked as if they had mac lipstick on them but I could tell with my superior eye sight they were natural. Aside from her tear stained cheeks she was quite beautiful. Not as pretty as Renesmee but for a human she was very beautiful. Her clothes were ripped and stained with mud. Her T-shirt once pink now a murky brown was ripped down the side. Her little blue leggings looked as if they had been soaked in water and then cut around her knees. As for her feet she had no shoes but only socks which were once white now completely brown with holes throughout the toes and heels. Paris looked to be around 9 years old, maybe. Renesmee was 7 but she would overtake the human girl easily in the next few months.

I turned and stopped the girls and Jacob in their tracks. I didn't use my speed because I could just stop them as they were walking past me. I grabbed Jacob's elbow and accidentally ripped his grey long sleeve shirt.

"Sorry" I whispered. I turned to Alice and Esme.

"This gril, Shes obviously terrified right now and she'll catch a cold if you don't warm her up in some better clothes." My mothering instinct had kicked in. Everyone just stood and looked at me.

"Look, I don't care why she's here and whatever she's done. We have more than enough clothes and blankets to make her at least welcome. I will not discuss this until she is at least better clothed" Alice walked up to Renesmee room that we had added to the big house when she was born and grabbed some of her clothes from her huge closet. I could hear her rustling through the draws and cupboard and then race to the top of the stairs before slowly walking back to the lounge.

"Here, Paris take these and go with Rosalie to that bathroom and get changed" Alice told Paris. Rosalie quietly followed.

"Jacob could you please take Renesmee to her room and sit with her until we come get you Rose and Paris will meet you there after they are done changing" Alice pleaded.

"Why cant I be part of the conversation?" Interrupted Renesmee. I turned to her and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Sweetie, this is an adult conversion just for us please don't fight with us. Jake will be with you." I whispered to Renesmee. She was stubborn like me.

"Ok Mummy, but only because Jake is coming" I didn't care about that as long as she was gone before this conversation. I knew something was up.

Renesmee and Jacob walked up to her room and then I heard the door shut and some music turn on up in her room.

"Good thinking Jake" I murmured.

"Now, would everyone please have a seat" Gestured Esme. With that everyone standing took a seat on the large couch sitting with their mates.

"What the hell is going on?!" I blurted out.

"It's ok Bella calm down" Edward cooed.

"You all know how we had some complications with the Irish coven when they came to bear witness" informed Carlisle. Everyone nooded.

"Well before they knew of our treaty….. they…. Uh….. hmmm." Carlisle stuttered I don't think he has ever stuttered before. Then again I don't think any vampire has stuttered before.

"No, They couldn't have" Edward murmured

"Yes, they did Edward" Alice interrupted.

"Would someone tell me whats going on" I practically screamed at everyone.

"Ok, ok, calm down little sis" Emmett interrupted

"Emmett" I growled

"Look Bella, The Irish coven feed in forks on a family, the parents died and the child fled after her parents begged her to run" I stood in shock. Because of me I had killed a family. I started sobbing.

"Bells it's ok" It wasn't ok I had killed a family of innocent humans for god sake! I pulled back my shield and let Edward in his face looked as if Kate had shocked him again. He snapped from his shock and rubbed my back calming me. Edward as if on que turned to Rosalie who was fluttering down the stairs in utter elegance.

"They didn't follow the little girl, but shes been in the forest. We think she may have watched the confrontation" My jaw dropped wouldn't have someone noticed her.

"No just like how we didn't notice her in the room until she went to go get changed" Edward informed me. My shield was still down I quickly pulled it back up to then see Edward frown at me.

"Today when I was out running patrol I came across her" Emmett cleared his throat.

"Ok well more like stumbled onto her, I guess" Jacob stood up and explained as he walked to the bench and reached for a cookie before Esme slapped his hand.

"Damn" Muttered Emmett.

"So now what are you going to do" I butted in

"Well we were thinking….." Esme said. Suddenly everyone was paying a little more attention, they mustn't have heard about this.

"Rosalie and Emmett could you please take care of Paris as your own daughter, whilist we figure out her gifts" Esme said bubbling with excitement.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes" Rosalie keep repeating as she hugged Emmett, Carlisle and then Esme.

"So why am I involved in this exactly?" I asked

"Because it was a family descision and youre part of the family. Now be happy!" Rosalie gleamed with excitement. I sat pondering for a moment and then realised we would need to move if they were going to be parents. We would have to start again with all the schooling and everything. I gasped and suddenly everyone was starting. I was glad I wasn't human anymore or my cheeks would have been bright red. I was being selfish. Everyone standing around me had put their lives on the line for me it was my turn to do the same. Alice ran up and grabbed my arm.

"I know why you gasped, oh this is going to be so much fun" Alice bursted out with glee.

"Ok what now?" Interrupted Rosalie.

"Well, if you're going to really adopt Paris… We have to move!" Squealed Alice

"Alice. That's not a good thing" I butted in, again

"Of course it is Bella. We get to go to school and everything!" She started pacing around as she ploted everything out in her head.

"No Alice it's not what about Jake, the pack, my dad! And Renesmee's growing speed, oh gee!" I sat shaking my head just contemplating the idea.

"Its ok we won't go too far and we can home school the girls until Renesmee stops growing so fast." Alice pleaded. She really wanted a move.

"We could go to Seattle" Interrupted Carlisle

"What if Bella gets a degree at an online college for teaching, with all the spare time shell have shes sure to finish the course in a year or two and then when Bella finishes it and gets her degree we could go somewhere and home school the girls" Rosalie said as she started walking around to go get a game of poker out.

"I'll do it, I mean why not we have a lot of spare time and hey Alice could do the course with me"

"I don't know if Alice would" Alice jumped up grabbed my hand and cut off Edward all at the same time.

"YES!" Screamed Alice.

"Bella, I would love to do a teaching degree with you!" Pulling my arm down as she bursted out with excitement just like a child.

"Ok, ok but we need to get an office and have our own room, Hmm…. Carlisle do you think we could add 2 rooms to the big house" I asked. I could tell no one knew what was going on inside my head.

"Anything for my girls" He gleamed without even asking me what I needed 2 rooms for.

"How fast do you think we could build the rooms" I asked turning to Esme. I knew she was the one to ask about renovations or buildings.

"With all the packs and all of us Cullen I'd say 2 weeks once we have everything" Esme sang

"But Bella why do you need 2 rooms?" Asked Jasper this was the first thing I'd heard him say all morning.

"Well, me and Edward were talking last night and we don't want to be alone in our cottage we'd like to join back to the big house but keep the cottage as a 'If needed Retreat' sort of thing. So Edwards' room upstairs can become Renesmee's room then we would need our own room to be build, plus a room for Alice and myself to do the courses" I cheered jumping over to Edward. His arm moved from my shoulder to my hip before he lent in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin but I knew now was not the time.

"Ok, you can come back down" I heard Esme yell to Jacob and the girls. I listened for them but couldn't here them coming I looked around to see if anyone else could hear them. I jumped when I finally found the heart beat of my little Renesmee and Jacob but Paris I couldn't hear at all. It was as if I was deaf.

"Yay!" I heard Renesmee scream as she yelled "Catch me" to Edward.

"Ok, who wants lunch?" Rosalie beamed as she floated into the kitchen

"ME!" Yelled Renesmee.

"Yes Please!" whispered Paris. I watched as the two girls join hands and giggle. I knew they would be best of friends for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks!<strong>

**Rusky01**


	2. 2: BELLA: First Sight

**Hey Everyone! Just want to thank you from Reading my story! I really wanted to write a story about the Cullens after BD. Please let me know if there are any mistakes I can fix them easy!**

**decadenceofmysoul****:** **Thanks, I hope your enjoying it. **

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

I sat reading my new cook book Edward had brought me. I wanted to make Renesmee and Paris something nice to eat and I knew the food that I used to make Charlie wasn't going to cut it for our princesses.

I settled on making a Chicken pot pie for each of them. Renesmee's eating habits were getting better she would eat meat, pasta and breads/Bakery food. The girls were down at La push today much to Rosalie's dismay with Jacob and Embry. Renesmee hadn't seen billy for Christmas yet so she was begging to go see her future 'Father in law'. I was still coming to terms with the whole imprinting thing between Jacob and my daughter but, I was happy she had someone to protect her. Edward on the other hand was being an over protective father.

"BELLA!" Alice Screamed from downstairs. I ran down to the front door and found her pacing back and forth for some reason.

"What Alice?" she smirked at me.

"Wanna come shopping?" She started trying to drag me out the door but I still had a little newborn strength over her.

"No, Alice I'm making the girls Chicken Pot pies for dinner. I can't" She frowned at me.

"Fine, what if I help you then will you come with me?"

"Alice….."

"Please the family is all out hunting for the day and I'm bored" Was she throwing a tantrum at me, like a Renesmee would?

"Ok" I muttered.

"Yay!" She squealed as we raced up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ok First put the oven on and…."

After making the Chicken pot pie and placing it in the fridge for later Alice and I hoped into her yellow Ferrari and made our way to Seattle. I didn't like shopping to much but if it keep Alice at bay I'll go.

We wondered around some shops as Alice tried on shoes and Clothes. I walked into one designer store and found a bright red pair of glossy heels that I didn't mind. They fit perfect and at least my feet wouldn't get sore in them so I brought them. I figured Alice would make me buy something and I needed a new pair of heels so they would do. Money wasn't a problem but I'm pretty sure we spent at least $800 in the 3 hours we were there.

As we pulled into the drive I could hear all the Cullens back inside the big house yelling at one another. You'd think they would be a bit more civilised, obviously not. I took my new shoes and ran up to the lounge.

I turned to see Edward sitting down reading a book ignoring the bickering going on around him. I grabbed his book from him and slipped into his arms in an embrace. His lips touched my ear and then moved to my lips. I traced my tongue around the edges of his lips as he did mine. Then our kiss was cut ever so short when he pulled away. I looked into his eyes searching for an explanation and then I realised Jacob, Embry, Renesmee and Paris were in the kitchen.

"Ugh already" I muttered Emmett laughed and I immediately shot him down.

"Moma!" Renesmee Screamed as she saw me peering past Jacob.

"Hey sweetie" I moved over slowly assuming Paris was there and picked her up swiftly in my arms.

"Look what Jake made me!" She pulled out a little worry doll from her hands. It looked just like her and then she pulled out another that was resembling Jacob.

"It's pretty isn't it? I'm going to go show daddy!" she jumped out of my arms and went over to Edward with Jake. I just heard a "your pretty, Jacob could be better" from Edward and everyone laughed, he wasn't just talking about the doll I'd say.

I turned around to Jake but I noticed Embry and Paris at the other end of the bench whispering to each other. The way Embry was looking at her could only mean one thing.

"He imprinted on her!" I squealed and everyone turned around at me. Oh shit.

"HE WHAT?!" Rose yelled breaking the glasses on the sink with the pitch of her voice. Embry turned around looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Rose calm down" Emmett Pleaded, but it just fired her up more.

"I have had her for 1 day! I have been her standing mother for 1 day! And you think you can come and TAKE HER FROM ME!" Just as she lunged for Embry Emmett and Jasper grabbed her and Esme walked in.

"Outside Now!" Barked Esme pointing at the stairs.

Edward swiftly picked me up and took me to Renesmee's room gesturing to Jacob to do the same with our daughter. Was I like that when I got angry at Jacob? Edwards lip were on my neck as we floated into her room and he was moving to the back of my neck as he placed me on the ground. I turned and kissed him pulling his body onto mine. I wasn't a pathetic little human anymore and he knew it. We pushed over onto Renesmee's bed gently so no one would hear us over their fight. We were in a tight embrace before I pulled away knowing that now was not the time and place.

"That was gross mommy" Edward's back stiffened next to me as he saw Renesmee, he didn't like her getting the wrong ideas about us being 'immature' as he called it.

I looked around the room trying to find something for us to do whilst the rest of the family sorted out the issue. I pulled open Renesmee's game's cupboard and picked out Chinese Chess. I liked playing this especially when we had Jake as well. He could help teach her things before she cracked it and didn't want to learn anymore.

Edward and I placed all the pieces on the board and then smirked at each other. I opened my shield and refreshed the memories of our honeymoon chess games. I tried to refresh my human memories when I could now because it keep them in the back of my mind lingering. Edward flashed me a grin and I chuckled back, Jacob just rolled his eyes at us.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee jittered around flashing her eyes from Edward to me to Edward then Jacob.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when you're older ok?" I giggled at Edward. Like he would ever tell her that.

"I can't wait to be 'Older' I'll get to know so much more! You won't be keeping all these secrets from me" She danced around lost in thought.

"Ok, well come sit down, we're going to teach you Chinese Chess" I turned to Edward as he explained.

"Well first it's called 'Xiangqi' and you can translate it as 'The Elephant game' if that helps you remember it" I smiled watching Edward explain the game Renesmee seemed really excited to be learning about the new game.

"I learnt this game when I visited China one year whilst I was on strike against Carlisle…" Renesmee cut him off.

"You went on strike against Grandpa?" Edward lifted his head slowly from the chest board and looked directly at Renesmee.

"No butting in, now listen please" he turned back to the chess board

"Ok so where was I, oh yes. Now as you see there is a black side and a red side and that some of the pieces are different to the others" He picked up a red and black piece both pieces were different.

"But, these pieces may have different symbols but they are in fact the same in meaning, for argument sake let's say the red pieces are the 'good guys'." All three of us nodded and Edward kept going on.

"There is 'Jiang' and 'Shuai' who are the Governor / General or King, perhaps….." Edward continued on through all the pieces and how they moved around the board before the first match. Jacob vs Renesmee.

Jacob lost to Renesmee in a heartbeat and I don't think he let her win. Even if he let her win I didn't think he was good at it anyway.

Next up was me and Jacob let's just say I kicked his but before he could even say boo. As I thought he really did suck at the game.

Thirdly was Edward and Renesmee. I think Renesmee gave him a run for his money so in the end he just gave in so he wouldn't lose all his dignity to his not even 1 year old daughter.

Then I played Edward and he gave in as well, he just needs to face the fact he can teach but can't play. I thought he had me for a second but then he made the wrong move and he knew it. My whole face lit up as he made the mistake in his game and I had won. Of course he saw it to and gave me his Jiang.

Finally it was the grudge match between myself and Renesmee. It wouldn't have been a fair win so we postponed it and decided to call it a night Renesmee was tired and was about to go into her meltdown state.

"Jake, we have to go see you later" Jake just smiled I knew he had patrols in half an hour so he didn't mind anyway.

Once we were home I laid Renesmee down in her nice 1930's style bed. Grabbed her rose coloured nighty. Slipped it over her head and laid her down to sleep. I kissed her forehead and shut her door before stepping into our room to be greeted by Edward.

"Do you want a shower?" Grabbing my waist pulling me towards our bathroom as he kissed down the side of my neck.

"I would love one" I whispered back following him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Feel free to Review<strong>

** Rusky01 **


	3. 3: BELLA: Scentless

**I hope your enjoying. If you find any spelling errors can you please PM me so I can fix them. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

The past few days had been kind of easy to say the least. Rosalie was still furious with Embry but Jasper was helping to keep things calm. I could understand where Rose was coming from I remember me going off at Jake like the back of my hand. We were on the way to the big house in my black Mercedes S100 convertible. When we arrived Renesmee was the first out of the car.

"Aunt Alice!" Renesmee screamed as she lunged for her arms.

"You ready to go shopping?" Today we (as in everyone but me) decided it was time for a girls shopping trip. But like everything Alice organises it had to be extravagant so we were flying to Paris and shopping for 4 days. Great.

"All the bags are packed and in the car" I smiled as Edward walked around and grabbed my hips. I was going to miss him a lot while we were away. I pecked his lips before turning back to Alice. He had moved the bags from my car to Alice's Ferrari in the garage.

"Ok, well let's go then!" Alice jumped up with Renesmee. Rosalie and Paris followed behind them and then it was just me and Edward.

"I'm going to miss you so much" He whispered to me.

"I'll be here when you get back its ok" I was still getting worked up that I had to go.

"Come to the car with me please" We walked around to the garage and I was starting to get more upset just before a wave of calm hit me I was alright. I looked over Jasper and smiled at him. I wanted to be closer with him but I didn't really understand him.

I sat down in the front seat of the Ferrari with Alice and looked behind the car to see all the boys and Esme waving goodbye. Esme didn't want to come she and Carlisle were going to sort out our new profiles for when we move and she was going to start building the extra rooms whilst we were gone.

We arrived at the airport and I was hurting. I could feel some of the pain I felt when Edward left me all those years ago. I thought human memories dimed down but the pain was still fresh and felt new. I started to gasp for air that I didn't need, I guess it was my way of crying because vampires can't cry. Rosalie turned around and comforted me.

"It's hard for everyone, try to focus on having a good time with your daughter and sisters, ok?" That helped a little then Renesmee flashed me photos of me with her and I felt better.

The plane ride was long but 1st class was nice. I ordered some food for Renesmee to eat and each of us girls had a champange each. I had found out we could drink Alcohol and get drunk but it doesn't last as long. Although the effect of it is much stronger.

We laughed and chatted all night about where we might be going and who will be parents and biological siblings.

The Alcohol wore off by the time we arrived in Paris. It was 9:30 am and we could check into the resort at 12pm.

We hired an ultra-fast Audi R8 (Alice's Choice) to drive around Paris. There was no doubt the family liked fast cars.

We were staying at Hôtel Fouquet's Barrière for 3 nights. And of course it was the most expensive place you could book in Paris. We had 3 executive suites. 1 for myself and Renesmee, 1 for Rose and Paris, and 1 for Alice. Altogether it cost $42,117 US.

The first day Alice had organised us our own fashion show in her favourite designer store. At 8:30 we fed the girls breakfast and were picked up in a limo then driven to the store. We sat and watched a 45 minute show of ladies fashion. We were all given notebooks to write out our favourite clothes and then we would purchase them through Alice after the show.

By 11:30 we gave the girls morning tea and then at 12 we watched a children's fashion show. I needed some baby clothes for Rachel and Paul because we were just told they were pregnant a few days before we left.

There were some really cute coats for babies so to play it safe I bought 1 white coat and 1 black coat.

Renesmee had about 30 different clothes listed and Paris seemed to have even more. I was beginning to think Alice might be a bad influence clothing wise.

At the end of the day we spent about $12,500 US on clothes. I had brought a Red pencil dress that had a V cut down the front and a slit down the left leg. It was only slightly above my knees though. I also brought 3 pairs of shoes (Alice's Request) and 1 beige handbag. In total I spent around $1,200 US.

Renesmee on the other hand went all out like Paris and got a new wardrobe. I didn't mind though because all the clothes were nice and not inappropriate which Edward would be happy with.

We had our new clothes delivered to the hotel and there would have been at least 40 bags scattered through Alice's room.

The next couple of days we did some more shopping and sightseeing. It was very overcast whilst we were in Paris so it was easy for us to blend in.

On the flight home I was very jittery. I was missing Edward so much I couldn't stand another minute of it.

When we got to the long drive way all the trees were lined with lights like Alice had for my graduation when I was human.

We pulled into sight of the house and there were all our boys and Esme waiting for us as if they hadn't moved since we left.

I ran out of the car whilst it was still moving and jumped onto Edward, gasping for air again because I had missed him so much. He kissed the back of my neck and then moved to my lips.

"It's good you didn't run off with some French guy" I chuckled a little.

"I could never even think of being with anyone but you" He kissed me again it wasn't as held back though and I couldn't tell if the others were there because Paris was around.

"You're making me sick Moma" Renesmee tugged on my shirt pulling me and Edward to the car to get the bags.

"Sorry" I giggled at her expression.

We said goodbye to the rest of the family and headed to our little cottage. I sorted all Renesmee's new items and placed them away whilst she was having a shower.

I picked out a cute silk tank top and shorts for her to sleep in. She came running out completely soaked still and she grabbed my leg very tight.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward came and stood next to me as well in a very defensive position. I pushed my shield out to protect us I didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it had startled my family.

Renesmee climbed onto Edwards back and placed her hand on my cheek.

She flashed me pictures of a dark skin man with black curly hair and crimson eyes. He was staring at me through the window of her bedroom as she watched from her closet. I wasn't even aware of his presence.

Renesmee lifted her hand from my cheek and I froze.

"Is he here Edward?" I whispered to low for Renesmee to even hear.

"I can't tell he doesn't seem to have a scent"

"That's because I don't have a scent" The man from Renesmee's pictures was standing in front of us. He was tall but not as tall as Jake although he was more built than Jake if that was possible. I looked down at his hands he had scares like Jasper but not as many. They were paler than his skin.

"What do you want?" Edward growled it startled me.

"Like you don't know mind reader. I've heard about you and your wife and your daughter" I sneered at him curling my lip back.

"Leave" Edward passed Renesmee to me and crouched ready to pounce on him.

"Give me what I want" I grabbed Renesmee tighter.

"Never!" Edward barked.

I looked around for something to help and I saw a match. As my eyes darted to the match I saw Jake out the window with the pack – no Embry, he was with Paris I assumed - they were moving closer and closer until they smashed Renesmee's huge window in her bathroom. Edward was distracting the scentless vampire whilst I dashed and put Renesmee on Jacobs back. I looked him in the eye and he knew what I wanted. Jake went to run with Renesmee to the big house but Edward stopped him.

"No Jake" he growled "He's not alone" my face dropped I knew what he had come about.

"But we're not alone either" and just like that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle burst into Renesmee's room.

I looked around and then shut my eyes. I placed my shield over Jake, Renesmee, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I searched for other scents that weren't ours. I found Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Alec, Demetri and Jane. I cringed at her scent.

"Move Bella" Alice Squealed. I opened my eyes and ducked under the lunging vampire. I opened my thoughts under my shield to Edward. "Get everyone outside" I screamed in my head. We all raced outside dodging the scentless vampire.

"We meet again Isabella" Aro said lingering on the 's'. He was standing in a triangle with himself at the front Caius on the right Marcus on the left and then Felix Alec Jane and Demetri behind them. The form of their guard was disrupted once the new vampire joined them standing next to Felix.

"Aro," I sneered at him. I knew what he wanted. Alice, Renesmee and Myself.

"I do not wish to fight Isabella" He grinned a little.

"Then why did you come" I snapped back at him.

"That's not a polite way to treat a guest."

"You're barely even a guest."

"Do not talk to our master that way" Alec growled as he started releasing his paralysing black mist.

"Alec, No" Aro raised his hand and he withdrew his mist.

"I wish to offer you a proposal" He took a step forward with his hand out and Alice snapped at him. I had no interest in his 'proposals' of sorts so I just gave him a greasy, Edward slightly shook his head.

"I would like your whole family to join the Volturi"

"Never, you threaten us, you put rules on our freedom and frighten my family." Edward was spitting every word back in Aro's face.

"Very well, this offer is always open to each of you we will be in our castle" With that everyone turned and left but Aro.

"We will be watching" He whispered knowing well we all heard him.

I sneered at Aro and grabbed hold of my husband and daughter's hand, the Volturi would never be able to take the people I loved from me.

That night we stayed in the big house all together, it was safer and currently Renesmee's room at the cottage was completely wrecked.

* * *

><p><strong>xx Feel free to Review<strong>

**~ Rusky01**


	4. 4: BELLA: Trouble

**Chapter 4 exciting! Thinking about doing other POV's review your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

The big house was great for us all to be in. Renesmee had her own room and so did everyone else except us. Edward and I had been helping build our room hoping it would be done ASAP. It was built off the lounge and garage. The garage had nothing beside it so that was our office to be. Above the office to be was our room. It was going to have a huge bathroom and closet and a massive bedroom. But for now it was just a shell of what it would be.

We worked 3 days straight with everyone who was free (Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Embry, Sam, Seth, Quil and Jared.)

Charlie and Sue were taking care of the girls for the week whilst we were building. I knew it made Charlie happy to have them around he missed out on me growing up so this was his way of making up for it.

After the three days we were given the keys to us and we went in.

Our room was soundproofed all the others so no one could hear in and we couldn't hear in.

We opened our double door after putting in the key and walked into the center of the room. The roof was raised higher than normal roves.

On the far back wall was a cushion type bed head that took the whole length of the wall and the width of the bed across. The bed was on a circular platform and looked to be a perfect circle with a couch type head around the edges joining the platform underneath. Extending out from underneath the bed was a circular rug that was slightly darker than the marble floor. The bedside tables where marble also and the matched the bed which was white.

Edward turned the lights on and little spot lights across the roof all lit up and then around the celling line it was raised with lights place in so there were lights shooting out from there as well. 2 meters from the sides of the bed there was 2 French doors. One on each side. There was a drape able curtain over the doors and a wall. I pulled it back revealing a huge window that went across from one wall to the other. Edward opened the sliding window and we walked out onto a huge private balcony that had a Jacuzzi and recliner couch. We were lucky the couch was undercover. Esme had thought of everything. I wondered back into the room pulling Edward with me.

I walked over to the door on the left and opened it the closet looked to be exactly the same as the one in our cottage. Thanks Alice. Only this closet had the same rug in the main bedroom in the center of the floor as well.

I walked through the closet which had a little door leading to the bathroom. In the bathroom all the tiles were marble again across the huge double shower which was on the far wall. There were 3 windows running down in the center of the shower facing out to the forest. The bath was free standing and a glossy white. Place in between the bath and shower glass was a huge marble double sink which had a window running from the basin to the raised roof.

I unlocked the other door next to the towel rack which lead us back to our new bedroom. I turned to Edward.

"This is all ours" I whispered

"I know" He pulled me up onto his hips and we landed on our new bed.

"What time is it?" I watched a he pulled out his iPhone and flick it on.

"11:30 pm" He looked a little puzzled.

"Perfect" I replied.

He ripped down the side of my t-shirt and kissed my chest. I undid his button up shirt then threw it over near the closet door. Edward slightly grunted and I smiled holding his chin in my hand kiss his cheeks and then lips. I pushed my hips to his. I wanted to be as close to my husband as humanly possible.

We cleaned our room up and chucked our ripped clothes in the bin. We had a 'quick' shower together and got changed to go pick up the girls. I wanted to avoid Emmett this morning I didn't feel in the mood to put up with his snide comments.

I got in Edwards Volvo and started the car. Edward jumped in and kissed my cheek.

"Charlies?"

"Charlie's" I replied. I really didn't like staying to long with my father. It hurt me to see him disappointed that he couldn't know what had happened to me.

"It's ok. I know it hurts, but it's for the best. You don't want him getting killed, you know the Volturi are watching us." I sighed. I knew that but I still wanted to tell him.

"Let's go" Edward got out of the car and walked over to my door and helped me out. I didn't need him to but it was nice.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Renesmee was sitting in the corner of the room with her arms crossed and bottom lip out. I was shocked that she was there. My daughter was an angle what on earth could have ended her up in the naughty corner?

"You did not" Edward snapped

"So, what does it matter" Renesmee snapped back. I wasn't really sure what was going on.

"You can't do that, I thought we raised you better" I raised an eye brow at Edward and then looked at Renesmee. She pulled her "I'm sorry" face and looked me right in the eye. I was about to give in and then Edward pulled me into the lounge so Renesmee just stayed in the corner.

"Hello" Charlie coughed he had a bad cold and it just wouldn't go away.

"Hey Dad" I said as I floated over to him.

"Sue" I waved to her. She was sitting braiding Paris' hair

"I'm so sorry about Renesmee" Edward said he sounded a bit embarrassed at his words.

"It's ok I just gave her some time out" I made a mental note to ask Edward about it later.

"Ok well we better get going we are on strict orders to get them home on time by Alice for some reason" And with that Paris jumped up and ran to go get Renesmee.

Charlie and Sue walked us to the door before saying goodbye and heading home. No one was saying a word.

"How was your stay girls?" I asked. I swear I could cut the tension with my finger nail it was so thin.

"Good" Renesmee snapped back.

"Be nice to your mother Renesmee" Edward scolded. He barely ever said her full name. Usually she was just 'Nessie' to everyone. Except me, I hated the nickname.

"It was very good thank you Bella" Paris replied softly.

"Well that's good" I looked up at Renesmee who was staring outside her window completely ignoring us.

"Now listen you two, Alice has a surprise for you," Renesmee looked up at me in glee.

"But, If you don't behave and be happy you will be sent to your room, Do you understand?" Renesmee nodded. That was all I needed.

Soon enough we were back to the big house for the surprise.

It was only 5 o'clock when we got home but I could see Alice saying "I told you they were late" through the window to Jasper.

We walked up to the front door which was locked. I could have knocked it down but Edward tapped my arm to calm me down so I just rang the video doorbell.

"Hello, anybody home" I looked into the video camera doorbell as I tapped my foot waiting for a response. I was still a little agitated.

"Yes come in Bella" Esme replied she was so gentle it made me feel embarrassed that I snapped at her.

We walked up to the kitchen and we greeted at top of the stairs by Emmett and Jasper. I chuckled at their stance. Both with their arms crossed and in waiter boys outfit.

"Ladies" they said in unison.

"Gentlemen" I chuckled back. Emmett grabbed hold of Paris' hand and Jasper had Renesmee. They both turned back to look at me and Edward but I hid in his chest because I knew I would give something away.

Edward and I ran up to our room and spent the next 3 hours there. Esme and Alice had planned to cook the girls a 5 course meal and human food really didn't appeal to me.

About 9:30 Edward and I wondered back down to the lounge. We found everyone sitting on the floor chatting in little groups. I decided it was time for bed at 10 o'clock for the girls. The past week we had gone through a lot we needed to give the girls some space I could tell they were still horrified about the event.

"But I want to stay up Jasper was telling me some of the war stories" Renesmee pleaded.

"You can hear them anytime but now you need to go to bed" Alice chuckled.

"Ahem, a little help" I said turning to her. She shook her head.

"Now you know what it feels like dealing with someone stubborn" I was getting fired up why couldn't anyone help me they all just made fun at my attempts.

I turned to hear Renesmee giggle I glared at her.

"Bed, Now" she sighed and started walking up the stairs. Half way up she turned to everyone and said goodnight. I followed behind my daughter and then helped her get ready for bed.

"Mom?" She asked I turned to her. She patted for me to sit down next to her on the bed. I took the seat and looked at her.

"Yes sweetie" She looked at me trying to keep her eyes open.

"Did daddy leave you?" Why was she asking me, had Charlie said something. Charlie. I nearly forgot what had she done today that got her in trouble. I place it in the back of my mind and answered Renesmee.

"Yes, because he wanted to protect me" I cringed at the pain I had felt. The hole in my chest that no one not even Jake could fill.

"Why did he come back?" I didn't think I should have been telling her what happened but she had to find out one way or another.

"Edward came back because he loved me" I sugar coated it hoping she wouldn't notice.

"No he didn't" So she noticed. I decided to tell her the truth.

"He came back because I jumped off a cliff and Alice thought I was dead. I wasn't because Jake saved me but Alice couldn't see Jake" I didn't want to tell her about the Volturi she needed some peace away from them.

"Hmm ok" She didn't look convinced but she could tell I didn't want to talk about my human life. I kissed her forehead and walked out. As I walked out Edward walked in to hum her to sleep with a lullaby. It was either that or one of Jaspers stories that would get her to sleep. She had a strong connection with her uncle and aunt. It made them happy and feel like they had a child of their own.

I walked back down to the kitchen where almost everyone was gathered. Edward came down soon enough and we were ready it was time to go hunting. Jake and his pack were staying here taking care of the girls while we were out.

Edward grabbed me by my hips. I closed my eyes taking in the scents. Bear. It was a fair way away but I had taken a liking to the taste of bear the most so I really wanted it. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I went north for the bears whilst the others stayed close for mountain lions.

I crouched down behind a tree ready to pounce on the largest female Emmett and Edward already claimed the two males.

I curled my lip back a jumped out attacking the bear. It was feisty trying to fight back but soon enough it's body was limp and I was satisfied. I wasn't overly hungry so the flame in my throat didn't really need soothing but I'd never give up a chance to go hunting.

"Bella move!" I heard Edward shout. I jumped up into the tree above and stood on the branch. I loved my new reaction time I could do things so fast.

Rosalie finished her meal after it escaped and tried to attack me. On the way back the others stopped for a few deer's but I just watched.

We got home at 3am. Edward and I spent the rest of the night in our Jacuzzi watching the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>What has Renesmee done to Charlie. Review your ideas.<strong>

**Rusky01**


	5. 5: RENESMEE: Surprise

**Chapter 5 is here. I have planned out to about chapter 20 and there are some big things coming up. Review me your thoughts about Nessie's POV. If you have any ideas for the story or pick up on spelling errors don't hesitate to review or PM me. I will be updating ever second day from now on also, until I finish Summer holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE'S POV<strong>

I ran as fast as I could to my closet nearly face planting on the way. Thanks Moma for the clumsiness. Today was the 17th of June, but more importantly it was father's day and I had a surprise for daddy. I put on a pretty blue sundress and a big sunhat. June my favourite month of the year so far. It was my first summer and all the colours were so pretty. Of course though we had to pick the rainiest place in the whole of the USA to live in but at least some days it got hot.

I did my hair with half up half down before I ran out my door to my parent's door. I had a huge smile on my face as I knocked.

"Hold on honey we'll be there in a second" Mom said. She had been keeping her shield over me so daddy wouldn't find my surprise.

I went and sat on a black chair in the hallway waiting for my parents.

"DADDY!" I screamed. I hugged him and he lifted me up so our eyes met.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep" I sleep well but I decided to just should him my dream of us together.

We were down at La Push beach and we were making sand castles together. I got a pretty shell and put it on top.

"Do you want to go to La Push today? I can ask Alice if it's safe for us to go" I shook my head really fast. I kinda got a bit dizzy.

"No thanks daddy" I winked at Moma she just giggled. Daddy knew something was up ever since she started protecting my mind. He just sighed.

"Breakfast time" Nana announced. I hoped out of Daddy's arms and ran downstairs.

I meet Paris at the bench and sat staring in awe at the food. I grabbed a big plate and put 2 croissants, 2 poached eggs and a banana. I had taken a liking to bananas lately, they were the only type of fruit I liked.

Whilst I was eating Jacob came in. I jumped up when I saw him. I felt like nothing could hurt me when I was with him. He was like a really big brother.

"Hey Nessie" Jake said. I smiled at him.

"Hi Jakey!" He smiled back.

"You're eating a lot today Ness" he poked at my croissant I wacked his hand. He just chuckled at me.

"Not as much as you eat" I poked at his stomach. He ate so much it was unbelievable how he didn't get fat.

"Hey" I heard Aunt Alice chime as she walked in. She had such a pretty voice sort of like an angel. I wanted a voice like hers.

"Hi" My mom said back to her. I continued eating my breakfast.

"Where's Jasper?" Dad asked. I Noticed Uncle Jazz wasn't there which was weird he was almost always with Aunt Alice.

"He's out, he'll be back later" Alice winked at me without dad seeing. Moma was shielding everyone so Daddy couldn't even tell what we were doing.

When I finished my breakfast Jasper came back inside and nodded to my mom. The surprise was ready!

I grabbed hold of both my parents' hands. Paris did the same. We ran to the car and split up Paris went with her parents and I went with mine. We drove all the way to Seattle and stopped at the dock. Moma parked the car and we walk at human speed to the other side.

"Not much further" I squealed. I was so excited for this I'm sure daddy would love it.

"Here we are" Daddy gasped and grabbed me into a hug before kissing Moma.

"Ew" I cringed "That's gross" Moma giggled and Daddy chuckled at me. I didn't see what was so funny but I laughed anyway pretending I knew.

"Welcome to Diamond" A small dark skinned man said coming from behind us. He looked kind of nervous in front of us.

"Is this ours?" Daddy said looking at the man. The man blinked a little before replying he was looking at Moma.

"Yes all yours, Mrs & Mr Cullen" I giggled at the names "_Mrs & Mrs Cullen_" It sounded so serious.

"I am Theo, I will be your boat carer" Theo still looked a bit nervous it was funny.

"If you wish to take your boat out or go on a holiday don't hesitate to contact me" Theo gave Daddy and Moma a piece of paper that had his contact details on it. They both smiled at him.

"Now I assume you would like to go into your boat?" We all nodded and Theo left to help someone else.

At the entrance to the boat there was a table on the left it was also near a Jacuzzi and a few lounge chairs. We wondered down to the first floor of our boat.

"This is one of the best presents I have ever received" I smiled. I liked it when daddy was happy.

I gasped as we walked to the first floor it had a huge wooden kitchen and pretty white couches around it. I hadn't been inside the boat I had just seen some pictures of it. It was so much better in person. There were 5 windows across the side that had amazing views even though we were only in Seattle. Back behind the kitchen was a little room I ran in and there was another 2 sets of stairs. One went up and one went down.

I went up, followed by my parents. I looked around it was a nice dinning and sitting area that opened out onto the deck with the Jacuzzi. After I finished up there I went down 2 flights of stairs. This was one big boat.

First I went to Moma and Daddy's room. They had a huge king bed and a pretty couch. I didn't know why they needed a bed. They didn't sleep so it was a weird thing to have. Across the middle of the floor was a glass panel that showed the sea floor. They had bathroom and closet almost identical to the one they had at home. Just a little smaller.

I skipped out of Mom and Dad's room and walked down the hallway a little before coming to my room. This floor was the biggest of all so I must have had a pretty big room.

I walked in to find a queen bed in the center of the room. It was shaped in a heart. There was pictures from my last year all around the room on canvases. Built into the floor there was a glass panel like the one my parents had. I walked into the bathroom it had a shower, toilet and basin it was basic but all I needed. All of the bathroom stuff was on one side and on the other side was 3 doors that held a lot of clothes. Thanks Aunt Alice.

I walked back out to the hallway and noticed another door. I wondered in to find a huge games room. It was bigger than my own room. There was a pool table that could change to a ping pong table or an air hockey table as well. On the side was a huge flat screen plasma TV that had a PS4, Xbox one and DVD player plugged into it. Next to the TV was a bookshelf filled with DVD's and Games.

I heard Moma and Daddy in their room so I went to find them but before I got there I found another room! How was there anymore space left?

I went in and there was 2 computers across 2 desks. Moma's and Daddy's study. I should have guessed it. On the very far wall was a huge window that was completely underwater. I looked so cool. I walked out of the study shut my eyes and searched for my parents scents. Found them. They were in the lounge on the first floor I ran up as fast as I could to them.

"Do you like it?" Daddy asked. I turned to him

"No" His face dropped. I just smiled.

"I love it" I whispered into his ear. He laughed and so did Moma.

It was around 11am when we got home. Rosalie and Paris had got a boat for Emmett as well but his was called Jewel until he renamed it "Rosie Paris" I giggled at that. I liked our Diamond. I was happy with that name.

Next we went to Grandpa Charlie's. On the way there Moma asked what I had done last time I was here. I was starting to panic. I hadn't been in trouble before. What would she do? Daddy laughed at what I had said in my head. Moma had taken her shield back. "_Stop_" I yelled at him through my head. He just laughed harder at me.

"I thought this thing was bad, why are you laughing" I shut my eyes and turned my head trying to pretend no one was there.

"I was just laughing at Nessie's panic in her mind" He chuckled to himself again.

"Ok, Renesmee you can tell me what you did or your dad can tell me" I didn't know what to do. So I just pretend I didn't hear her.

"Nessie" Dad growled. "_Fine_" I said in my head.

"Moma when I was at Granpa Charlie's I spilt some fizzy drink all over the carpet and then I said 'Shit' Granpa Charlie told me not to say that word so I screamed at him and ran away yelling the word." I looked down at the ground I was really sorry I had said it after I don't know what happened I just got a little bit annoyed and lost it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, If I ever hear that word come from your mouth again you will not be hunting for a month" I shut my mouth as I went to speak. I didn't need to cause any more trouble then I already had. And that punishment was bad. I could survive on human food but it was yuck compared to blood.

We walked into Granpa Charlies and Sue's house. I looked around but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked wondering where they were. I could have just listened for their heart beats but it was like my lips had been sealed since I told Moma about last time I was here. I needed to talk.

"Hey sweetie" Granpa Charlie said as he picked me up in his arms. As he wondered in from the lounge.

"You've grown up so much and so fast too." He looked sad I was growing up so fast and he couldn't know why. I had grown though since I last saw him. It wasn't an incredible amount I had grown but I looked about 5 years old even though I was really only 9 months old.

"Hello Charlie" Daddy said holding onto Moma's hips he did that a lot.

"Hey Dad" Moma said. She went over and hugged him after he put me down on the ground. Daddy still had his hand on Moma's back though. I had noticed a lot they barely ever weren't touching each other. _Yuck_.

"Afternoon Sue" Moma yelled into the kitchen when she saw Sue poke her head out.

Sue just waved at us and we walked into the lounge. I sat on the big 1 seat recliner. It was my favourite couch at Granpa Charlie's and Sue's. Moma sat on Daddy's lap at one end of the couch and Granpa Charlie sat on the other end.

I liked seeing Granpa Charlie and Sue they were special people to me. I'm happy we didn't move away because Granpa Charlie accepted that anything Moma needed to tell him she would tell him.

"I have a present for you Nessie" Granpa Smiled at me and handed me the wrapped present. It was a pretty snow globe from San Francisco. He and Sue had gone for a weekend there which coincidently was the weekend the Volturi came to our cottage. I think he was going to give it to me last time I saw him but I didn't behave very well so I could understand why.

"Thank you so much" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I smelt his scent. I liked Granpa Charlie's scent it reminded me of mint. Even though I didn't like the taste of mint. It was a nice smell.

"And we have a surprise" I liked surprises unlike Moma from what Aunt Alice told she hated them. I saw Daddy nod at me from the corner of my eye. I giggled a little.

"We are getting married" we all clapped for them. It was nice Granpa Charlie had Sue. I wanted someone when I was older to be married too. I heard Daddy chuckle at my thoughts what was so funny?

"And we would like Nessie to be our flower girl" I smiled and jumped around I was so happy. I felt really bad for what I did last time I was here.

"Also could you ask Alice to plan it for us, but not to big just the Cullens and the packs" Sue asked my parents and they nodded. This was so exciting.

The rest of the afternoon we keep talking about lots of different things and ended up staying for dinner. Moma and Daddy didn't eat but I did and we had lasagne. I normally hated lasagne but Sue's lasagne didn't taste too bad. Moma and Daddy also promised to take me hunting later.

That night we got home at 10pm so I was going hunting tomorrow. My parents told Aunt Alice about the wedding and she jumped around just like I did. It was good to see everyone so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts about the chapter.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	6. 6: RENESMEE: A Nightmare in Peace

**Chapter 6 is here. Review your thoughts. I thought I wouldn't get to update to day because of New Years but I got some time so here it is. enjoy! Next Chapter is the Wedding also!**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE POV<strong>

Over the last month Aunt Alice had just about lost her head. She was running around trying to get the wedding sorted out in the day and in the night she was studying to be a teacher. Moma and Aunt Alice were being given some help from Nana because in her human life she was a teacher but they still were doing the course anyway.

I had spent 3 days a week learning basic things with my family. Uncle Emmett taught me some hunting skills from his human life. Daddy was setting me lots and lots of piano exam type things. Nana taught me some easy recipes for cooking. Whilst Grandad taught me basic things about medicine and health.

The other days I would spend my time with Jakey. I liked to be with him. Some times we would watch movies together. Or go hunting. Or go to the beach.

I was sitting on the couch writing out some recipes my Nana would like to cook so she could help me make them. No one trusted me to be cooking by myself. I was only 10 months old though so I could understand why.

"Hey Nessie" Jakey was here. I shut my book and jumped onto his lap. He was always so warm. He was like a personal heater/bodyguard.

"Hey Jakey" I snuggled into him and he kissed my forehead. I think he liked my hair. He was always touching it and putting his hand through it.

"Is that you Jake?" My Moma yelled from her study.

"Yes, What would you like Bella" Jakey said as we walked down the stairs closer.

"Can you take Renesmee out today I would like her to get out of the house" Jake just smiled.

"Sure thing Bells, Hey can Nessie stay for a sleepover?" I jumped with excitement in Jakey's arms as we walked into the study.

"No" Daddy said coldly as he walked in behind me.

"Aww please Daddy" I pulled my lip out at him.

"No, you can go out but no staying at Jakes I'll call Granpa Charlie for you and you can stay there" I knew that was the best offer I would get so I took it.

"Ok, but can Jake pick me up in the morning" I didn't know whether I was pushing it.

"Yes you are but don't ask for anything more" I smiled and ran up the stairs as fast as I could to pack my bag.

"Ready?" Moma asked. I had everything I think I would need; pj's, tooth brush, tooth paste, hairbrush, bathers in case we went to the beach, clothes for tomorrow, and my big wolf Jakey teddy bear.

"Yep, Lets go" Moma dropped me and Jakey at Granpa Charlies first and we just played around for a bit. I was sleeping in Moma's old room like normal. Accept today Paris wouldn't be with me like normal.

She was out on her boat with her parents and Embry I was surprised Embry got to go because Aunt Rose didn't like the wolves at all. He always seemed to be near Paris like Jakey was with me.

"How about Monopoly?" Granpa Charlie said as he walked in with the game in his hands. I liked monopoly but I really wanted to go outside and play in the sun. My vampire family didn't like the sun because it made them look like diamonds but I loved it.

I went and sat on Jakey then placed both my hands on his cheeks. "_Please can we go down to La Push Beach? I even packed bathers_" I really didn't want to stay here.

"Charlie I promised Bells I would take Nessie out for lunch we'll be back at 4 we can play Monopoly then" Jake smiled at him and Granpa Charlie smiled back.

"Sure thing kiddo see you soon Ness" I went upstairs first and grabbed my beach bag I had packed.

"Let's go" I whispered out my window knowing Jakey heard me. I couldn't be bothered walking back down the stairs so I jumped out the window into Jakes arms.

Jakey went out the back and phased. I climbed on his back and we went to La Push beach. Today was hot enough to go swimming so there were people everywhere. Me and Jake walked to the far end of the beach and meet up with the packs.

I spent the afternoon playing with Claire even though she was only 3 and I was physically 5. We made sandcastles and Quil helped too for a bit.

I watched on the sand with Claire and Emily as Jakey and the rest of the pack went cliff diving. I got really scared when Sam jumped first but Emily told me he was ok and they were doing it for fun. I clapped as Jake jumped in before he came over to me and chased me whilst he was really wet.

I didn't want to leave but Jakey made me go because then Granpa Charlie would be angry at us.

When we got back to his house we played monopoly before Jake went home for the night. I had plain pasta for dinner then went to bed. Granpa Charlie and Sue came and said goodnight and then I fell asleep. I didn't sleep very well and I was a bit cold. When I fall asleep at home I'm normally on Jakey so I don't get cold. But here I was freezing.

"Good Morning" Jakey said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jakey!" I jumped into his big arms that held me perfectly.

"What do you want to do today?" I looked for Granpa Charlie. So I decided to put on a show.

"Guess!?" I said as I put my hand on his cheek. "_I want to go see Billy_" I liked Billy a lot he always had a story to tell.

"Do you wanna see billy?" Jake said playing along with my little show.

"YES PLEASE" I yelled. I ate my breakfast really quickly and then Jakey took me to see Billy.

"Hello anybody home" I said as we walked in. I wanted to surprise him so I put on a funny voice.

Billy rolled into the front room where Jake and I were.

"Hello Nessie" Sounding surprised I was here.

"Hey Dad" Jakey said from behind me.

"And what brings you to here?" Billy asked.

"Well Nessie wanted to hear one of your stories before we go back to the big house. She stayed at Charlie and Sue's last night" Billy chuckled and turned to me. He wheeled into the lounge room and I sat on Jakey.

"Sure thing kiddo" I giggled as he tickled my chin.

"This is my story, when I was young I grew you in a world where I knew there was magic and evil. I was told the legends of the tribe at a young age. I believed them and so did my closest friends Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley. We secretly hoped that a cold one would pass our lands and we would turn and become the superhero's we wished for. Sadly no one came on our lands and we did not phase. But as result I got married had children and Jacob phased. I was scared for him but after a few years I was grateful for what had happened." I thought about it in my mind. What would have happened if Jakey wasn't born? I got rid of the idea because I couldn't live in a world without Jakey.

"I know it's a boring story but I promise next time you come over I'll tell you a better one." He winked at me and I laughed a little

"Lunch?" Jakey asked

"Yes please Jakey" I smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen.

I ate lunch with billy and Jakey then I got dropped home. It was only about 1pm so everyone (Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, Moma, Daddy, Nana, Grandad, Paris and Embry) took the cars up to Seattle. We decided we would use our boat and everyone cold stay the night on the boat. I was sad Jakey couldn't come. There were some new wolves in his pack that he had to take care of that had only just phased.

Theo meet us and set us to go out on the boat immediately.

"Paris come look at my room!" I squealed as we ran onto the boat. I forgot she couldn't keep up with me if I went to fast so I slowed down to human pace.

"Ok, ok Ness" She was puffing.

We walked down to my room and sat on the glass window below us. We were moving and we watched as fish swam past.

"Your room is so big" She cheered. I giggled at her.

"Yours is the same size Paris" I punched her arm. It started to bruise very quickly. I started to sulk as she held her arm.

"Oh Paris I'm so sorry" I said crying. I was a monster I had just hurt my sister for god sake. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Uncle Emmett came running in followed by everyone else. Suddenly my huge room wasn't very big. Embry ran quickly to her side.

"Renesmee what happened?" My Daddy asked. "_I.._" He cut me off.

"Out loud" He said in a serious voice. "_Fine_"

"Paris and I were talking and I punched her arm playfully and it hurt her" I said through my tears. I couldn't believe I had hurt her.

"Paris I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean too" She turned and smiled at me and then started laughing.

"Nessie I'm fine it's just a little bruise don't worry about it. Besides that's funny you've got to be the strongest 5 year old on the planet!" I smiled still wasn't an excuse for hurting my sister.

I had noticed it was only Paris, Embry and I left in the room. Then I heard Nana from upstairs.

"Dinner Time" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I was starving. And Jakes sandwich wasn't very big.

I sat at the dinner table and helped Aunt Alice pick some things out for the wedding. Everyone else was sick of her planning but I loved it.

"Yellow or White" She pointed to the corsages in the pictures. I thought about it for a second and made my decision.

"Yellow" She smiled. I giggled looking at her angelic face.

"I would've picked that colour too" I giggled again as she tickled my chin and kissed my head.

After helping Aunt Alice for 3 hours I went to bed. Uncle Jazz came told me a war story and I fell asleep.

'"_Renesmee run, there coming go quick Renesmee faster they'll catch you" I turned around to see my favourite wolf. Jakey. Who was coming? It was only Jake. "You're going down cold one" It was Jakey's alpha voice talking to me. What was going on? This was my Jakey, wasn't it? "Jakey look it's me" I smiled and he growled. "Renesmee run" I started to run but Jakey lunged at me. He grabbed my leg and crushed down on it. I screamed as loud as I could._'

"_Nessie_"

"_Nessie_"

"_Nessie_"

"Renesmee"

I fluttered my eyes open and jerked up. It was just a dream. I started crying and jumped into my parents arms. I shivered at Moma's touch but I was safe. I snuggled into her with tears running down my face.

Where was _my_ Jakey? I needed him now? I wanted him to protect me and make me feel safe like always. Where was he?

I screamed his name over and over but he wasn't here. I wanted _my_ Jakey.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nessie. Review your thoughts and ideas on the chapter.<strong>

**Looking forward to the Wedding Chapter Next!**

**xx Rusky01**


	7. 7: BELLA & CHARLIE: Bells Chime

**The Wedding is here! I'm sorry I didn't get to post yesterday I've had a busy NY. Anyway its here now. This chapter is short but the next will be longer. I hope enjoy the read. I switched between the POV's half way so sorry if it bugs you.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

Today was the day. My father's wedding. Alice had spent the past month preparing everything. Sue and Charlie didn't want a huge wedding so I had to help Alice by taking some of the plans out.

It was to be a simple wedding on the beach at La Push. It was August so the weather would be nice but Alice had ensured us all it was going to be an overcast day. I was currently in the big house with Rose, Alice, Leah and Sue getting ready. I was doing Sue's hair whilst Alice did her makeup. The other two were in separate corners of the room.

"It's a wedding for god sake" Sue said to Leah.

"You marrying the bloodsucker's father 'for god sake'" She snapped back quoting the end comment.

"Leah, I don't understand why you hate us?" I asked. I knew we were natural enemies and all, but other than that we weren't much different.

"Natural Enemies" Rose rolled her eyes as Leah spit back at me.

"I thought we were over that" I pleaded would she just stop being such a bitch.

"No you were over that not me" She got up grabbed her makeup and hair products. Then ran into the bathroom before she slammed the door shut.

"I'm so sorry" Sue muttered. It wasn't her fault her daughter hated us.

"It's ok Sue it's really not your fault, let's just focus on the task ahead" I sighed I really could do nothing to get her to like us. The only one she liked in the family was Renesmee and it wasn't likely that we would actually see them together.

"Moma?" I could her Renesmee from downstairs she had just been at Jakes.

"Up here sweetie" She came waltzing in before Alice grabbed her arm and put her in the seat. She then used her vampire speed to quickly get it done. I like that the best out of everything.

"Now next wedding you can't be late, ok" Alice chimed down at her.

"Ok, Aunt Alice, I promise" She smiled and walked over to me. She put a picture of a little flower girl dress in my head.

"Why of course" I jumped up and went into the closet. I searched for the cover holding her dress. "_Nessie_" There it was.

"Here I'll do it" we went into the other bathroom in Rose's room to avoid Leah. Nessie got undressed and I put her in the little pink dress. It flowed down just past her knees. Across the center was a big white ribbon that was lined with crystals. Down the back was like a corset. It didn't have sleeves but it was just lined with more crystals. I grabbed out the little pink pouch that was going to hold the flowers. It was buttoned at the top around the silk lining.

We walked back into Alice's room and everyone melted looking at Renesmee. Sues make up was done so I went to find her dress. "_Sue_" I picked it up swiftly in my arms and placed it on Alice's bed.

I went back to the closet and found "_Alice_", "_Rose_" and "_Bella_". I also picked up "_Leah_" and hung it outside the bathroom door. The four of us were the bridesmaids because Emily and Sam were on a holiday in LA for 3 weeks. And she didn't want an odd number of girls. Also Leah was the maid of honour which was understandable.

We all got changed then came back to the bedroom.

Sue was in a beautiful pinkish white floor length dress. It fit her body perfect. When it came to her torso it got slightly ruffled but then it smoothed out before overlapping from her thighs to her knees. The whole bodice was studded with diamonds and the sleeves went the full length of her arms. The back was cut out like mine and it buttoned at the top. Around the neck was a V shaped but it had semicircles that ran along the edge. I couldn't think of a better dress to suite Sue.

The bridesmaid's dresses were strapless and knee length in a light pink. There was a ribbon around the torso that had a side lining of crystals. The back was like Renesmee's dress, corset. Below the ribbon the dress freely flowed with a see through material that revealed the underlining of the dress.

The bridesmaid's all had our hair in buns and had natural looking makeup.

Sue's hair was free flowing with pretty curls Alice had done. She had a Smokey eye makeup in light pink that looked perfect.

Renesmee's hair was like Sue's hair except at the back it was done up with a butterfly clip separating half and half.

Once we were all ready it was time for the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE'S POV<strong>

_August 1__st__ 2007 "The Marriage of Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan"_

I sat down at the kitchen table reading the invitation Alice had sent out. I was content and happy with my life right now and everything seemed perfect. I was going to have a beautiful wife. I had a gorgeous daughter and granddaughter. And I had a son in law who took care of them. There were things I wanted to know and find out. There were secrets being kept from me but I could live with that. Right now my life in my eyes were perfect.

"Hey Charlie" Billy said as he rolled in flowed by Jake.

"Hey Billy" I smiled back. Billy was to be my best man and Jake was one of the groomsmen.

Carlisle and Edward were my other groomsmen.

We all got ready for the wedding and then got into the cars. We had limos for the wedding but once we got to La Push beach we would have to walk.

As I took my place at the altar waiting for my beautiful bride I took note of our guests; All the Cullens except Nessie, Bella, Alice and Rosalie, Seth, Sam, Emily, Claire, Quil, Jared, Embry, Billy, Edward, Carlisle, Brady, Collin, Paul, Sue's Father Johnathan, Sue's mother Charlotte and Sue's brother Lucas.

I turned back to face the isle. My beautiful little Renesmee was walking down throwing pink petals across the beach. Following behind her was my stunning daughter and daughter in laws. Next was Leah who looked gorgeous even though I knew she hated dresses according to Sue.

Finally my eyes meet with Sue's. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The dress suited Sue so well. Alice had outdone herself. The Celebrant started the ceremony and everyone was seated. Though I was starting only at the beautiful bride in front of me.

It came to our vowels and we had decided to write out our own instead of keeping the traditional vowels.

"I Charlie Swan promise to give you everything, my heart, my soul, my blood, my bones, my life. We together are the life of a phoenix. We both came out of something horrible and have been reborn to find each other. I will care for you in sickness and in health. I will cherish every moment I have with you and I wish to be with you forever. I will stick by you and if you will have me I want to be yours. Forever to have to hold. As long as we will be together I will stay with you." She smiled and started to cry I felt the tears in my eyes too.

"I Sue Clearwater take my life and place it in your hands, you have been what I needed when I need it. A friend, a lover, a protector, a shoulder to lean on. I have already taken care of you but it didn't scare me off. I promise to stick by your side forever. I want to be with you and stay will you. I am safe in your arms and healthy with happiness around me with you. We came from 2 different worlds and we have been given this together. I want to be yours. Forever to have to hold. As long as we will be together I will stay with you." The tears were flowing from both of us.

The celebrant did the rest of the ceremony and it was over. I was hand in hand with my new bride that I love with everything. We made our way to Bella and Edward.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Swan" Bells smiled at our appearance.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen" I motioned to Bella and Edward. Bells chimed giggling and Edward chuckled listening to her voice.

"And how are the newlyweds?" Edward asked.

"Amazing, but I'm going to go see my family, Charlie come with me?" I giggled at Sue as she pulled me through the wedding audience.

"Hello everyone, this is my husband Charlie" I looked around at everyone as they said 'hi'.

"This is my father Johnathan, my mother Charlotte and my brother Lucas" She pointed to each of them smiling with glee.

"Hello" I shook Johnathan's hand, kissed Charlotte's cheek and shook Lucas' hand.

We talked for about just about different things. Only small talk nothing very important by the time we left them I had forgotten what was said.

When we got back to the big house the second floor was set out for a party. On the side there was food and on the other side there was alcohol. Lots of alcohol. This was going to be a big night.

But before we got to the second floor at the door was Bella and Edward.

"Hey kiddo watcha doing?" she smiled and they both laughed at us.

"Charlie have you forgotten something" Edward asked me. No I don't think so?

"Dad, where is your honeymoon?" Honeymoon oh shit! I was supposed to book it weeks and weeks ago. Crap. I turned and told sue to go socialise I didn't have to say anything she understood.

"I… didn't… honeymoon…. Shit" For god sake Charlie.

"It's ok" No its not I forgot the fricken honeymoon.

"Dad, we have it planned for you" did I hear that right.

"You will be leaving in one week because we have some things that need to be done here first and you're on work until then" I was saved.

I pulled them both into a very close hug and went to find Sue. I walked through the crowd. Even though I knew there weren't many people there it seemed like more had come for just the party.

When I found sue we walked around the room and just were talking for a bit. At 2:30 everyone was gone except myself, Sue, the Cullen's and Jacob but, he would probably stay the night there. They had had a big night. We all had.

"Time… Us… werere… goinnng" I slurred out. We got a taxi home, both too drunk to drive.

When we got home I put on an old record and we danced before going to bed and falling asleep when we hit the pillow.

_Now I was happily married once again. I wouldn't make the same mistakes as last time I would keep Sue happy for eternity no matter what._

* * *

><p><strong>A bit drunk? Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed please leave a Review if you did.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	8. 8: CHARLIE: Legends

**The Large paragraphs you don't have to read they are the legends of the Quileute tribe that Bella found out in here human life. There are some of charlies reactions in the middle though. This chapter will be short if you don't read them but there's some drama coming up in the next few chapters so bear with me. **

**I have set my update time. I will be updating Tuesdays, Thursday's and Sundays. I will try and post tomorrow but if not it will be posted Thursday. My time is different to everyone else so the days will be different depending on where you live. I also will NOT be posting at all during the 16th of Jan to the ****23rd of Jan as I'm on holidays but on the 15th I will post 2 as it is a Thursday. **

**As for the story. I don't like writing in Charlies POV so the chapter after this one will probably be the last one in his POV for a while. If you wish to see more of a certain part Review or PM me your suggestion and i'll put it into the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIES POV<strong>

Sue and I had been out a lot since we had been married. Especially since we had only gotten married 4 days ago. We had been to Seattle, Los Angeles and Olympia in that time.

Today was the first time I was going to be down at La Push though. Sue and I were going down there for a bonfire. I hadn't been to one of these bonfires before so this was going to be a first.

We went down to La Push at 4 and went to billy's house. All the boys who were at our wedding were there and a few more. No Cullen's were there though. I thought that was off Nessie because was always with Jake.

After everyone was seated Billy started.

"There are many legends about how we came here and who we are. This is the true legend of our people. We are the decedents of the Quileute tribe. Our men were warriors and protectors of our land. It all started when our men settled in this land. They came by boat and established their tribe. The tribe's men became very efficient in fishing and craftsmanship. The Quileute's always had magic in their blood but as others came and challenged the tribe for their land they could not defend themselves. So they took their ships and left. On the sea the Kaheleha. Used the magic in their blood. Therefore making him the first sprirt chief Quileute history. He and his men left their ships in there spirit only leaving their bodies behind. The cast back over the land that was once theirs. They could not physically hurt the enemy so they tried other ways. The cast winds into the enemy camps and manipulated the bodies of animals. They used dog and bats of the tribe against them so the enemies fled thinking the harbour was cursed. The animals were set free and ran wild. The tribe returned back to their land and the other tribes surrounding them agreed to stay away in fear of their magic. Time passed and all was peaceful. The tribe leader Taha Aki was a man of peace and wisdom. He did not wish to use the magic in their blood. But there was one man who wanted otherwise Utlapa wanted to use the magic to take control of the tribes around him. He was banished for this. Taha Aki took care of his tribe and often went to a sacred place to check for dangers. Whilst he was doing this he would leave his body and check in spirit. One day Utlapa followed Taha Aki and when Taha Aki left his body so did Utlapa. Utlapa took Taha Aki's body and killed his own. Leaving Taha Aki trapped in spirit. All this time Utlapa made everyone believe he was Taha Aki. He made sure no one ever entered the spirit world so Taha Aki would be trapped and he remarried 2 more times whilst the first wife still lived. Taha Aki got a wild wolf to go kill Utlapa but Utlapa hid behind his men and the wolf ended up killing a young man. Taha Aki was in grief from this and felt hopeless. Until he had an idea. He asked the great wolf which now followed him everywhere. He asked to share the body with the wolf and so they did. The wolf went to the village and was soon chased with spears so he tried to yelp the songs of his people. And old man named Yut disobeyed the false chief's orders and entered the spirit world. He gathered the truth and returned to his body but before he could tell anyone Utlapa killed him. Taha Aki was furious and with that he turned into a man. Not the same man as his former body but more of his spirit self. Taha Aki killed Utlapa and then returned to his people. He protect them for a long time as he did not age. He fathered many sons and they also became able to transform at man hood. If they chose to stay transforming they would not age but if not they would age and eventually die."

So tonight was a story night. It seemed though the people around me thought these legends were true. I knew they were true especially after what Jake did that nearly killed me.

"The second story is the one that binds us with others today. It is the story of the third wife. There was 5 women who had been stolen from the Makah's tribe and they believed the wolves to blame. Taha Aki's eldest son Taha Wi set out to find the source of the problem with four other men. They only found a sweet scent. 2 of the men returned back with the news but Taha Wi and the other 2 never returned. A year later 2 maidens were stolen from their homes. Yaha Uta the eldest son of the third wife set out to find the scent he found it. His brother he was with tried to take down the creature but underestimated his strength. In fear for his brother Yaha Uta saw an opening in the creature's throat and grabbed it eventually tearing the creature apart. The creature was successfully ripped apart but it was too late to save Yaha Uta's brother. The pieces of the body tried to reassemble so the people of the tribe set it to fire. The spread the ashes around everywhere but Yaha Uta kept a bag of the ash around his neck. The creature was called the cold one or the blood drinker. They feared there was more of the creatures and they only had one protector left. Soon enough the cold ones mate came back. She was the most beautiful creature alive. The woman started to attack the village and its people. Yaha Uta, Taha Aki and the third wife came in Yaha Uta was killed and in anger Taha Aki changed to and an old grey wolf. When the third wife realised that her son and her husband were going to be killed and the tribe will fall she made a great sacrifice. She grabbed a knife ran to the cold woman and stabbed herself right in the heart. The cold woman could not resist the blood therefore given Taha Aki time to kill her with two of his sons. Taha Aki never returned to his human form he left to the forest forever."

I looked around the bonfire. Everyone was giving their undivided attention to Billy. I was fascinated by the third wife though. She gave her life to save her husbands. I guess if it was Sue and I in that I situation I would do it for her to.

"Over a long time after the first cold ones the men would only change to wolves when there were cold ones around. They would only stay with 2 or 3 wolves at a time until a larger coven came. The coven of cold ones outnumbered the wolves but were offered a treaty claiming that they did not drink human blood only animal blood. Upon accepting this they stayed away from the wolves and left only returning once every so often. The leader of this coven was said his name to be Carlisle Cullen"

Did I just hear Carlisle? As in Carlisle the doctor? No he wasn't a cold one. Not possible. I just dismissed that thinking I heard it wrong.

"Years passed and they did not return. In my generation there was no one who was changed into a wolf. Then it came to my son's generation. The cold ones returned and more of us turned at the start of 2006 there were 10 wolves of the pack. The cold ones kept their treaty but a close human to them was close with my son Jacob. She is still here today her name is Isabella Cullen. She married Edward Cullen who is part of the coven of cold ones. They bore a child and it was a threat to our tribe. Jacob spilt of from Sam's pack and created his own pack with Embry, Leah, Seth and Quil. As the alpha of his pack he gave Edward permission to change Isabella as the child would kill her. When the child was born Edward changed Isabella and the child was named Renesmee. Jacob was going to kill the child to protect our tribe but he imprinted on her. Imprinting was our highest law. The imprinter was never to be harmed so Renesmee and her family were protected. Not long after she was born a larger coven of vampires named the Volturi came after the child in fear as well. Knowing they were in great danger the Cullens gathered other cold ones to protect the child. The packs helped with their numbers and the Volturi fled. There has been one encounter where they came back to take the child but we were saved thanks to Isabella."

I was shock.

"Currently there are 19 Wolves in the pack and no one has said of any intention to stop phasing. This is the story of our tribe. The tribe of the Quileute's."

My own daughter was, was, was a vampire. She could have killed me! And they lied to me about it all. She didn't tell her own father. All that time I was vampire central. They even lied to me about Nessie even though I knew she wasn't normal.

"Charlie?" I heard someone ask I didn't respond still in shock.

"Charlie?" Another person.

"Charlie?" I felt a hand on my arm I turned and looked at Jake.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked me.

"My own daughter….. And I thought you were crazy doing that wolf thing…" I trailed off trying to find anything to wake me up get me out of this dream.

"Stop Charlie, you're not dreaming" It was billy damn he knew me better than everyone here.

"SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME! ALL THIS TIME!" I was furious.

"AND YOU ALL KNEW. SENDING ME ON TRIPS BECAUSE I WAS HELPLESS" I started to calm down. Not really.

"Breathe Charlie" Sues hand was on my back. I started to calm down at her touch. I stood up and turned to everyone.

"Thank you for what you have done. I need to talk to my daughter right now…" Jake cut me off.

"There out..." He trailed off. Later than.

"Ok." I sat back down next to Sue there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm sorry" I said to billy and Jake.

"For everything" I tried to be as sincere as possible.

"Itsk" Jake mumbled back.

"Now we need to talk about the packs future" He motioned to Sue, Sam, Jake, Quil and myself.

"Charlie these are the council leaders and now that you are married to Sue and Bella is your daughter we would like you to join the council" I tried to process everything that was happening but I couldn't so I just nodded my head not trusting my mouth.

Everyone clapped and the council meeting started. We moved into Billy's living room. This was a closed meeting.

"Now we have a growing problem. As the Cullens stay more of our wolves are turning and they are turning at younger and younger ages. Currently the wolves sit at 19" Billy announced motioning to Jake.

"My pack consists of 9. Myself 17, Quil 17, Embry 17, Seth 15, Leah 21, Aaron 14, Clive 16, Harry 13 and Sean 19. Myself & Renesmee, Quil & Claire and Embry & Paris are imprinted." Sue and Billy nodded Jake sat down and Sam stood up. Wait what's imprinting?

"My pack consists of 10. Myself 21, Jared 17, Paul 17, Brady 14, Collin 14, Ian 13, Hudson 16, Jackson 15 and Miller 14. Myself & Emily, Jared & Kim and Paul & Rachel are imprinted." Sue and Billy nodded once again and Sam sat down.

"We have a growing problem. It seems that wolves are turning at a younger and younger age. Harry and Ian both turned 1 month after their 13th birthday compared to Collin and Brady who turned 10 months after their 13th birthday." Everyone nodded and kept their attention on Billy.

"Wolves are turning at a younger age and our packs are growing too large. I believe we need another pack to take on any other new wolves. This pack with consist of Quil who will be alpha, Collin Beta, and Brady third in command" Quil had a huge smile on his face.

"Quil I am entrusting you to take care of the new wolves and train them. We all know there is a force that is out to get us and the Cullens. We must be ready for anything" The Volturi the ones who came first. What was their deal? I'd ask Bella later.

"Quil do you accept this role to be the alpha and help any new wolves in our tribe" Quil placed his hand on Billy's.

"I accept" Billy turned to Jake on his other side.

"Jacob do you accept that Quil will be leaving your pack to create his own for the protection of our tribe" Jake placed his hand on Billy's.

"I accept and wish Quil the best he will have contact to myself and Sam in wolf form at all times along with his own pack" Billy shook Jake and Quil's hand. It was settled.

"I wish you all the best the meeting is concluded and I shall notify you of the next meeting" We all nodded to Billy and left.

I lay down on my bed trying to get my head around things. Sue fell asleep on her side of the bed but I couldn't sleep. Eventually at 3:30amish I fell asleep. I had nightmares all night about mythical creatures. Could everything be true? Werewolves and Vampires were what's to say not Angles and Pegasus'. I woke up after my crap sleep and went down stairs. Sue was making pancakes. I loved her cooking.

"Mmmm" I breathed in the scent floating through the kitchen and kissed Sues neck. She turned around to face me.

"Edward, Bella and Nessie will be here at 12 its 9 now so you have 3 hours. They don't knowing about the meeting last night or the bonfire they are coming to ask about our honeymoon. I will be taking Nessie home at 2 and then you can talk to them about the whole thing" I sighed I could last 5 hours I guess.

It was the longest 3 hours of my life. I sat and watched the news whilst eating until 10 then read the newspaper twice…...

**_11am_**

Knock, Knock, Knock. It was them they were here.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger... as I said will be up tomorrow of Thursday.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	9. 9: CHARLIE, RENESMEE & JASPER: Decisions

**Chapter 9 is here! Charlie knows but how will he react to Bella? **

**I tried to update on Tuesday but my day ran out so I have it for you now. This chapter is longer than the last. **

**This chapter is a filler but it has some importance to it. I hope you enjoy review your ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE POV<strong>

I was about to let vampires into my house. I was going to let bloodsucking demons in to my house. That wasn't me daughter out there that was a demon that thirsted for blood from my daughter. My daughter was gone. My breathing was picking up. _What the hell Charlie? Get a hold of yourself. I'm sure there's a good reason about what's going on just ask._ My conscience was fighting against me. I just gave in. I opened the door and caught my beautiful granddaughter in my arms.

"You are getting so big" She was growing really fast I only met her as a baby 11 months ago she looked at least 5. I just hope now I get an explanation of what's going on.

"Hey Dad" I jumped back. Bella had startled me the chime in her voice.

"Hey Bells" I tried to act normal.

"Dad we need to talk" Shit I was gone. _Stop that Charlie just talk with them I'm sure they'll be reasonable._

"Sure come inside" We settled sitting down on the couch.

"Ok Sue can you please come in here" Sue came and sat right next to me as I watched Bella very carefully.

"We'd like to talk to you about your honeymoon. It's all been booked" It was about time we found out but what were we doing.

"You're going to Hawaii for 10 nights then on the 11th day we will meet you at the dock in Kahului in Maui." Well at least I would get 11 days with Sue before we had to go back to civilisation.

Now it was my turn I needed to talk to Edward and Bella about this.

"Thankyou very much we appreciate it" Sue hugged them and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Nessie, I think Sue wants some help in the kitchen can you please go see her" Sue winked at me she knew what was going on.

"Edward, Bella. Last night Sue and I went to the bonfire at La Push. I know what you are and I want to know is my Bella still in her" I asked them nodding to my 'daughter'

"Yes Dad I'm still in here. I can tell you everything now you're married to sue and I have been informed that you are in the tribe's council now so it is safe for you to know" I wanted to know. I wanted to know what happened to my baby girl and when all this actually happened.

"I want to know everything. And I mean everything" They both nodded and looked at each other. It was like they were having a silent conversation.

"Can we take you out to dinner tonight with Sue in Seattle" I nodded and Sue did to poking her head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Sure thing! Oh this so exciting" She was talking to Nessie. I don't know what they were planning though.

"Ok well pick you up at 5. It will take an hour and a bit to get there" I nodded again said goodbye and they left.

**_5pm_**

They were back and it was time for answers. Sue was in a black pencil dress and I was in a suit. Edward was also in a suit and Bella was in a short cocktail dress. I was told it was fancy we were going for dinner.

It took us 1 hour because of Edwards fast driving but he could have probably been faster. I just made him slow down a lot.

We went upstairs to a very expensive looking Restarunt and we had our own room. I watched as the waiters either fidgeted in fear or gleamed in Awe and my daughter and son-in-law.

We all sat down at the table. Sue and I only ordered Edward and Bella weren't hungry. Although we did order a bottle of wine to share.

"Ok, I would like the whole story, from the day you meet until now and I want to hear from Edward up until when Bella was pregnant then I want to hear from Bella." I swear if I wasn't a cop I would be a good judge at the court.

Through the evening I was told about James, Victoria, Laurent, The Volturi, Aro, Alec, Jane, Caius, Marcus, the Denali coven, the rules of the vampires, the newborn army, Bree, the witnesses, the pregnancy, human/vampire hybrids, Nahuel, the kidnapping that happened in June, All of the abilities, everything about vampires, their diet, they don't sleep, how old the Cullen's are and most importantly about what had happened to Bella and my granddaughter.

"I thought you drunk blood from humans" I had asked.

"No we don't there are only a few like us who live off animals" Huh so at least Bella and Edward wouldn't be eating me.

By the time it was 1am we decided it was time to go home. I had to work in the morning. When I got home I slept at peace not bugged by anything to do with my daughter. I ended up sleeping in and I was late for work which was odd. I was still trying to process all the information about well everything but I was getting there.

Today I wold be working and then tomorrow we were flying out to Hawaii first class at 11pm from Seattle. I was excited for my honeymoon I wanted to get away from this supernatural world for a bit and just focus on me and Sue.

**NESSIE POV**

I sat at the piano doing the scales over and over with my eyes closed. I was waiting for Moma and daddy to come home and Jakey was out with the pack. Moma and Daddy were going to Hawaii in 5 days so I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them. They were going to be gone for 10 days on our boat. Even though I couldn't go as well.

"Hello, anyone in here?" It was Uncle Emmett. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I liked Uncle Emmett he was funny and so was uncle Jazz.

"Hey Uncle Emmett"

"Hey, don't call me that I want you to call me Em that hold mouth full makes me sound old" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em you are old you're like 90 years old" I giggled as he tickled me.

"91 years old but who's counting" I giggled even harder as he was pretending to be an old man.

"I couldn't imagine you being really old that would be weird" he chuckled at me. I don't think he could imagine it either.

"Ness don't you think it's time for bed Edward just called and he said they wouldn't be home for another 3 hours" Nana asked from the kitchen. Paris had gone to bed 2 hours ago I should go to bed.

"Ok Nana. Goodnight everyone" I walked up the stairs and hoped into my huge queen bed.

I had nightmares all night about the Volturi I woke up 3 times in panic I couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough air around me so I could breathe. I was being engulfed in flames. They were burning me alive. I was yelling for my parents to get away and then I had my Moma's bubble around me. I was safe. It was only an illusion.

"Nessie are you ok" Daddy asked me. I nodded my head and wiped the sweat off my face. I normally had nightmares but they were getting worse. It was like something was going to happen.

"Can I sleep with you and Moma?" I asked I don't think I could sleep in this bed again tonight.

"Sure thing darling anything for you" I snuggled up next to them and fell asleep I didn't have any other nightmares that night.

As I woke up I raced down to the kitchen and started to eat the pancakes Nana made for me. I noticed Jacob on the living room couch lying down asleep.

"He looks so funny when he sleeps" I giggled and Nana did too.

"He looks as he always does like a mutt" Aunt Rose said as giggled at her own comment I just shook my head at her.

"You should be mean to Jakey he's not even that bad" I giggled again at what I had just said.

"Only cause you have a little crush on him" I blushed I don't know why. Jakey was only my friend. He was my best friend.

"Rose" My Nana scolded.

"Sorry Ness" she whispered and walked out to find Paris.

I spent the rest of the day outside with Moma and Daddy we went to the cottage and _their_ meadow. It was getting to Autum so the leaves around there was just hanging on the tree. We went to La Push in the afternoon to see Seth. I loved Seth in a friend way. Not as much as I loved Jakey but I did love Seth he had helped my daddy fight off Victoria and saved them. Daddy liked Seth too and they were brother-in-laws after all.

We went to the beach for the rest of the day and Jakey even meet up with us after lunch too. At 7pm we ran home. I sat at the piano and showed daddy what I had been practicing.

I did the scales 4 times then moved into my lullaby that daddy had made me. I flowed into Moma's lullaby and then created a lullaby for daddy. As I finished off the room applauded me. I noticed everyone was in the room which barely ever happened.

"Can everyone please come sit at the dining table we have some things that need discussing" Grandad said we all walked in and took a spot I sat with Moma and Daddy, Paris sat with Em and Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice sat with Uncle Jazz and Grandad sat with Nana.

"Alice has had a vision and she has been focusing on it to get more information, Alice" Aunt Alice went to start speaking and then she got another vision. From a person outside the family they would have thought she was crazy.

"Carlisle it's changed" Aunt Alice whispered.

"Bella can you take Paris and Nessie too bed then meet me down here" Daddy said. Moma picked us up and carried us up to bed. Paris and I slept together on nights like these.

**JASPER POV**

Everyone's emotions were out of control. Alice was very confused and cautious that whoever was making the decisions was trying to get into her head.

I decided it was time to calm everyone down.

"Thankyou" Carlisle said to me I just nodded. Bella came floating back down the stairs moments after her emotions were very protective. She was confusing me with her mind so I calmed her down like I had with everyone else.

"Now firs…." Another vision? Could they just decide already?

"It's final" Alice whispered everyone heard and Edward nodded to her.

"The Volturi have decided to have a war against us. They have forbidden the birth of hybrid's as Nahuel has exposed us to humans. They wish to kill Renesmee and another other existing hybrid's" Edward said it trigged everyone.

The emotions everyone was projecting were too much for me. There was anger, confusion, worry, depression, sadness and loss mainly.

"STOP" I yelled I couldn't handle it all.

"Control yourselves one person's emotion is ok but 8 people is too much for me to handle ok" Everyone silently nodded and I sat down. I tried to break the anger inside of me but I couldn't so I just turned it into loss.

"They will not come to kill Renesmee until November" We had 3 months to save ourselves.

"They will not just be attacking Renesmee though they wish to kill our whole coven with the exception of Myself, Bella and Edward. They want Chelsea to bind us to the Guard." Alice spoke to everyone.

"That bitch will never persuade me to go somewhere with Jane" Bella growled.

"Ok calm down" I said again. The emotions in here were crazy.

"So what now?" Carlisle asked.

"I've thought about it and have decided, I think we should find all other hybrid's and have them fight the Volturi with us. We have already made ourselves a target and I think we could take the Volturi. Perhaps some of the hybrids have abilities that could help us" Edward said. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

"We might even finish of those ahhh '_Italian scums_' as Stephan said" Emmett chuckled. I high-fived him he really did sound like Stephan.

"Speaking of Stephan I'm sure them and others would want the Volturi gone. We could ask them to join us" Everyone nodded. It was settle. The emotions were still bad but not so bad they had hope in them now.

"Ok well let's get some letters written we will send them out at the end of August" Everyone agreed. Alice and I just sat staring at each other thinking about it all. Could we really survive an attack against the Volturi and if we did there were going to be casualties if not deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very original but all good reason. Again this was really just a filler. I need another character for the story so I will put a poll up in some later chapters for the characters.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	10. 10: RENESMEE & ROSALIE: Our Place

**Don't worry I was going to update today just not at the same time as usual. I had to take a family member back home and I went on a fitness frenzy as well. There are some big plots in the next few chapters so hang in there. I want to write more action chapters instead of fillers. **

**It's funny at first I thought I would be writing a one shot and now I'm sitting at 21,542 words of my story. I still cant quite believe I'm doing this. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it. I'm happy to add any of your ideas just PM me or Review it!**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE POV<strong>

"Goodbye stay safe always stick with Jakey. I love you so much" Moma hugged me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't want them to leave. I knew they needed a holiday but I would miss them so much.

"Nessie, look at me, I love you my little princess but Moma and I really need this. I will get you anything you want if you let us go. We will see you soon ok sweetie we love you a lot" I nodded it was only 10 days. I hugged Daddy and they drove off in the Volvo. I crawled into Jakey's chest. He always made me feel better when I was upset. I liked Jakes body temperature that helped me too.

We sat down on the couch as silent tears streamed my cheeks. Jakey held on to me whilst he watched the football with Em. Did I really have to call him that it sounded so slack? Haha well Em was like that kind of person though.

I shut my eyes and tried to stay in time with Jakey's breathing. After a while my eye lids were too heavy and I couldn't open them again.

_"I was spinning around and around but getting nowhere. I saw a light and ran to it. 'Hey Jake' I said jumping into his arms. 'Hey beautiful' He kissed my head and we were in a pretty meadow. I watched as he tried to do make a daisy chain with me. Then daddy came he told Jakey to go home. He took everything I had done with Jakey and burnt it. I asked to see Jakey again but I was told no. I cried tearlessly on the ground screaming at him. I wanted Jakey. I wanted Moma. I wanted my Daddy. This was not my family this was some evil being. I watched as this man turned around. I gasped it was Aro he took my hand and read all my thoughts. I wasn't safe. I wanted out. I wanted the meadow with Jakey back."_

I jerked up in a sweat and started crying.

"Nessie calm down its ok" It was Jakey I couldn't see anything though it was all a blur from my crying.

"Ja…. Jak….. Jakey!" I was screaming for him.

"Nessie I'm right here" I cleared my eyes and I was sitting on Jakey.

"Jakey is Moma and Daddy ok?" I started to sob again.

"Yes they're fine, they called when they got on the boat but you were asleep so they're going to call again at 7" How long had I been asleep it takes 1 hour to get to Seattle. I thought I was only asleep for 30 minutes max.

"What's the time Mr Wolf" I giggled at myself for coming up with the joke. He chuckled too and then tried to talk again still laughing too hard to get anything out.

"6 o'clock Miss Nessie" I giggled again but it wasn't as funny as my joke.

"What would you like to do Mr Wolf" He laughed at me again.

"Dinner Time" Nana said from the kitchen as if on Que. Jake and I just looked at each other and busted into laughter.

I quickly ate my pasta then Jakey took me for a walk. We went over the river and out to the cliffs. After about 15 minutes we found a little cave near the cliff. I slid down the tunnel and Jakey came too. It was like a secret room. There was a hole in the roof that brought the moon light in. It was reflecting of the walls and hit my skin. For the first time forever the light made my skin look exactly like a real vampire's skin.

"This is so pretty. I look just like Moma and Daddy" I giggled with excitement.

"You look beautiful Nessie" I blushed at Jakey. He looked beautiful too his muscles looked huge in the light.

"Jakey?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie?" He chuckled at me.

"Can this be our place? It's special" He chuckled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Of course this can be our place. It's very special" I hugged him and climbed into his arms.

"But right now I think we need to go home it's getting late" I nodded and climbed out of the cave.

Jake went behind the tree and phased then we went home. It was 8:30 when I got home and I went straight to bed. Of course after I had a talk with Moma and Daddy.

"_'Follow me Nessie' I turned around and saw a man in a black cape. I walked closer and closer to him. 'Who are you' I asked he turned around and I saw the Volturi guard symbol but before I could react he had cut my arm. I was bleeding everywhere. I started to sway and then I blacked out._"

"JACOB!" I screamed I was crying I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as fast as ever.

"Nessie. I'm here. I know, I know" He seemed as in as much pain as me. After about 20 minutes I was calm again. Jakey went to leave but I stopped him.

"Please stay with me. I need you" I was sobbing still. Jakey was the only person other than my parents who could make me feel better.

"Okay" He whispered. I snuggled into Jakey with my head in his chest. He was so warm. I slept the rest of the night in peace knowing that I was with Jakey.

"Good Morning, beautiful, watcha wanna do today?" I jumped up and danced around as Jakey looked at me.

"Can we please go see Seth?" I liked Seth he was funny.

"Sure but first I have a surprise for you ok?" I giggled as he tickled my chin.

"Ok!" I danced into my closet and put on a cute pink sundress. I put on my little red heels and jumped up into Jakey's arms.

Jakey and I went out to our cave and sat down. It was funny with the sun reflecting in. It made me look tanned compared to last night when I was extremely pale. The sun danced off Jakey and I as we played around.

"Ok put out your wrist out" I giggled and put it into his warm hands.

"Ok" Jakey pulled out a bracelet but this wasn't any old bracelet it was the one he gave me for Christmas. Except now he had added hooks to it and it had a charm right in the middle. It was a crystal wolf the colour of Jakey.

"It's beautiful, Thankyou" I whispered. Jakey kissed my forehead and I jumped up.

"Can we hunt? I'm hungry" I pouted my lips and rubbed my tummy. I liked to hunt with Jakey.

"Sure!" I climbed out of the cave and waited for Jakey as he went behind the tree and phased he came back out and I jumped on his back. I could have run myself but I liked holding on his furry coat and smelling him.

After I ate 3 elk I was full so we headed home. When we got there grandad had a friend over. She was very pretty. The lady looked about 24. Her hair was nearly white it flowed down to her waist.

She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her feet. It was cut all down her back to her waist. She was nearly as beautiful as Aunt Rose, I still thought Aunt Rose was the most beautiful person along with my Moma though.

"Hello young one" She waved to me. The chime in her voice made me jumped a little but I waved back and then went behind Jakey.

"It's ok she won't hurt you, Nessie I would like you to meet Cynthia" Grandad motioned me to come out from behind Jacob. So I went over to her.

"Hello Cynthia" I smiled at her. Then I saw her eyes. They were a pale blue matching the dress. I jumped back she wasn't a vampire?

"It's ok Nessie" Grandad said. I nodded and went closer to Cynthia.

"Why are your eyes blue may I ask?" She chimed at my question.

"Are you a vampire?" I was very confused by her she was different to everyone else I had ever meet.

"Yes I am, Perhaps you would like a seat and gather you family young child my story is very long" I giggled and pulled on Jakey so he would lift me up.

"Ok Nessie calm down" I giggled some more as Jakey chuckled.

"Can everyone please have a seat at the big table immediately" I announced not yelling but loud enough so everyone would hear. Paris was already in there so that didn't matter.

**ROSALIE POV**

"Hello everyone, my name is Cynthia, I am the oldest vampire in existence" I looked around the room there was Jasper, Alice, Em, Paris, Jacob, Nessie, Myself, Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was looking directly at Cynthia who was sitting on the end chair.

"I was born in Greece 5000 BC, I have been in hiding for 2000 years because of the Volturi" everyone's faces looked amazed at Cynthia. The oldest vampire in existence was hiding from the Volturi.

"I have Blue eyes for a reason also. I was spelled as a newborn in Greece by some witches. They made it as if I were a human in all sorts of ways as long as I was never to drink human blood. I can survive on Human food but I must hunt at least once a month or I will die" Witches were Real? I guess it was coming though we do have werewolves', human/vampire hybrids and Vampires. Now we even had a vampire who sort of like Nessie.

"Because of this spell it is as if human blood is a poison to me, I am not like the rest of my kind" So she was a vampire that would die from human blood. What?

"Jacob can you please take Nessie to bed now she does not need to hear the rest it doesn't concern her. I'm sorry Nessie" Jacob picked up Nessie and took her to bed. Five minutes later Jacob returned and took his seat again.

"Where was I? Oh! When I was born I was sold into slavery at the age of 11. I was a sex slave for the lords of Greece. At 19 I was taken captive by a vampire and changed after being raped. I was pregnant whilst I was being changed so my child died" I looked directly at her I knew what she had been through to an extent. I could not imagine what else she had been through.

"Whilst I was in the transformation I was kidnapped by local witches in Greece. They put the spell on me whilst I was being changed" She had been through so much.

"I was told about the spell. It would make me form abilities after every 50000 sunsets. They were minor to start off with but now they are fully developed. I am one of the most powerful vampires in existence. I hid from the Volturi as they looked for me. I told Aro I would never join him. I was not going to spend my life helping him and his blood thirsty guard. I ran from him. I was sure never to let Demetri encounter me I did not want to be found. After all these years I left from hiding when I heard there were others like me who only drink from animals. I tried to find them. First I found Carlisle. Then I went to Alaska and found the Denali coven with Carlisle's help" So she hated the Volturi as much as we did and she was more powerful than everyone here put together. I reached for Emmett's hand and squeezed it.

"I went back into hiding again. But I kept in contact with the world. As soon as I heard you had survived a faceoff with the Volturi I knew I needed to come find you. I tried as soon as I could but I had some trouble seeing your location as I couldn't see past your….. ah….. dogs?" Ahahha at least she was being polite I would have just gone out and said it.

"I looked for you and then was given another sight about your coven. I saw they small vampires vision also of Nahuel. He was my friend. I am very sad they killed him" Nahuel was dead?

"I want my revenge and I do not want any more of my friends in danger either. Please let me join you. I was to see that the Volturi are no longer a threat in our world" I nodded and so did everyone else around the table. I was happy to have her with us. She had one thing right the Volturi needed to be gone.

"Thank you very much Cynthia we do not won't the Volturi to be a threat anymore either. You are welcome to stay here for the time being. We have more than enough rooms to suffice" She nodded.

"Carlisle I am very grateful for your help. You are very kind. If you want to know anything at all don't hesitate to let me know" We all stood up and made our way to the couch. Carlisle and Esme took Cynthia to one of our guest bedrooms. Not that she would need it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Cynthia? Should she stick around? Review your thoughts. Thanks.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	11. 11: BELLA: Crimson

**I've placed all of my information on my profile so go take a look. It has all my update times and everything. I have also decided I am doing a One-Shot. All the information for that is on my profile also.**

**Please go to my profile for everything! Anything not on there please PM or Review to me for it. ****Thanks!**

**Also I changed when Cynthia gets abilities she gets it every 50,000 sunsets not every 500. So instead of it being about every 18 months she now gets it every 136 years. That means currently she has about 50 abilities.**

**REVIEW:**

**Waverly (Guest): **I was thrilled to receive your review I've been waiting to send it to you but because you were a guest I couldn't PM you. At first I didn't know what I wanted to do with Cynthia and I was going to get rid of her but after what you sent me she will be kept in the story. I will be having others join her so the names you suggested will be taken into account for the new OC's. If you have any special abilities for the characters just leave a review and I'll be happy to add it in.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

I had just got off the phone with Carlisle. I called Edward over to listen he had put on our new guest Cynthia and she had told us everything the others knew. We hadn't done much other than enjoy the days around the islands on our boat. Today we were going to pick up Charlie and Sue from the dock so we still had four hours to relax and enjoy ourselves. They were being picked up at 11am.

"Jacuzzi?" I smirked at Edward as we lay in our king bed.

"Jacuzzi" He replied. We walked human pace up to the deck. We did have four hours.

After what felt like 30 seconds we got out and took the boat to the dock. It was an overcast day so we casually walked out to go meet Charlie and Sue. As I approached the car park something wasn't right.

"Edward? Where are they?" I asked. I didn't know what to do.

"No. I'll call them now" I watched as Edward dialled the number.

"Hello?" It was someone on the other end.

"Hello. This is Edward speaking. Who am I talking to?" Where was Charlie?

"Hello Edward I'm Samantha"

"Is Charlie there?" Edward asked.

"May I ask what relation you have to Charlie Edward?" This was getting odd why Charlie wasn't just given the phone.

"I am his son-in-law. I am with my wife, his daughter" I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Edward could you please take your wife to come to Sheraton Resort & Spa. There had been an accident" A what?! An Accident? The phone hung up and I clung to Edwards arm.

"What has happened to Charlie? Where is he?" I could hear the panic in my voice. I was gasping for air I didn't need.

"Bella, Calm down. It's going to be ok. Let's go quickly just in case. I'm sure everything will be fine" I started to get my normal breath back but I still clung to my husband.

We swam to the hotel as it was on the beach. I quickly dried off with Edward and we changed clothes into something from a local shop. It was faster than driving at this time of day cars were not moving anywhere.

"Bella" The look on Edwards face gave it away. Something bad had happened.

"Sir, this is a closed off area for police only. There has been a car accident" I looked over to Edward who was being restrained by the police he was just playing along for the sake of it.

"I am a doctor I was notified of the accident and need access immediately. My wife her is a Nurse" he gestured to me. They had to let us through now.

"Very well, Samantha" She was pretty for a human you could say. Her black curly hair was sitting just at her shoulders and she had green eyes. She was very tanned and dressed in a suit.

"Hello, I'm Edward I spoke to you on the phone. I am also a Doctor which I forgot to mention to you. I need to see the accident immediately" We walked over to Samantha and she took us to Charlie and Sue. They were both on Life support in the ambulance. They couldn't survive. They were going to die.

I started to break down my father was going to die. He was never going to see Renesmee grow up he would never meet his grandson-in-law even though we knew it would be Jacob. He was going to die.

Sue would never meet her grandchildren if Leah and Seth ever were to imprint. The tribe would lose yet another member of the council.

I turned to Edward it was just us and them now.

"Can we save them? Is there anything we can do at all?" Venom was pooling in my eyes.

"We can only…. No" We can only what? What? What could we do? I would do anything to keep them alive.

"We can change them" I whispered. Edward nodded.

"We can't it will be too late" They were going to die here or with us. I voted with us. And if we were taking them we would try to change them. I let Edward into see my thoughts.

"Ok, we can try. But you have to change both of them. You want this" He still didn't want to damage their souls would he just get over it already. Oh well.

"Ok you make a diversion I'll take them to the parklands meet me there. Then we will carry them back to the boat and change them" I nodded. This was happening. I was going to have Charlie in my life forever and Sue would be here too.

"Samantha, Excuse me. I don't mean to be a pain but I need some help I've lost my direction" I trailed off and asked for the directions. I made sure the men around the ambulances were distracted to in my little act.

"Oh thankyou so much. I best be off" I walked off to the parklands then sprinted to Edward when all the humans were out of sight.

"We have to change them now we can't get back to the boat the sun is out and it's too bright for us" This was it. No going back. I nodded to Edward then lent over Charlie. I took in all his human features. His chocolate brown eyes. His musky forest scent. The way his heart beated slightly out of time with other humans. Then I whispered "_forever" _in his ear. I kissed his cheek. And sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood tasted amazing. It was so much better than human blood. But this was wrong he was my father. I stopped once the venom had entered his stream and pulled away. I pulled Edward in a hug knowing the venom was pooling in my eyes.

"Shh it's ok" I held close to him then let go. Now I needed to do it all over again with sue.

Sue was in a worse condition to Charlie. One bite wouldn't do it. I bit her palm and her sweet strawberry scent flooded my mouth. I could feel more venom pooling in my mouth so I injected it into her body also. I did the same with her other hand and her neck. Her heart was slowing down. I didn't think she would make it. I thought we were too late but then her heart roared back beating harder than ever. I could see they both were entering the realm of fire and pain. Sue let out a large scream followed by Charlie.

I sobbed tearlessly into Edward's chest I had caused this pain to them. This was my fault. We couldn't get back to the boat in time we needed to get into hiding before we were found.

"We need to move them, we will be found" Edward said in between the screaming. I nodded. I took Sue in my arms and Edward took Charlie. We walked up to the mountains on the reservation and found an abandoned house. I opened the door and placed sue in the center of the floor in the living room. Edward place Charlie next to Sue and I entwined their hands.

"They'll be ok here. I'll know if anyone is coming. We need to call Carlisle immediately" I nodded to Edward. Then we both cringed at another scream.

I sat in the corner of the other room. Edward paced a few meters in front of me I was sobbing I just wanted him next to me but he was busy for now. I zoned out of everything. I didn't listen to anything Carlisle and Edward talked about they were just voices in the distance. I pictured my beautiful daughter. Her long brown locks that matched Edwards's hair. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that were identical to my old eyes and Charlie's soon-to-be old eyes. I remembered how when she frowns she has a little line between her eye brows that softens out once I put my figure over it. Her beautiful white teeth that looked sort of like Jakes teeth in a way. How her heart was out of time to other heart beats. A little bit faster.

I felt a hand touch me and I opened my eyes. I looked down at Edward's hand touching my hand and smiled. We had them entwined like Sue and Charlie's.

"Is everything ok? How is Carlisle? And Renesmee? Oh and Cynthia?" I was panicking again. It happened a lot when there was danger. I was greedy I wanted to have everyone safe and sound forever.

"Everything is fine. Alice saw our decisions once the accident happened so she informed everyone after they spoke about it they decided we were doing the right thing and accept Charlie and Sue would be part of the family forever. Of course Leah hated the idea of her own mother becoming one of us but Seth thought it was a good idea. Right now Jake is trying to find Leah because she ran off. Nessie is great she wants us to come home now that Jake isn't with her 24/7 because he's out searching for Leah she's noticed how much she misses us. Cynthia said she will be able to put a repel on Renesmee and Paris so that Charlie and Sue won't want their blood she developed that ability and is sure it will work. Although she has never tried it on a newborn" I sighed. There was nothing more we could do then wait. We would wait out the three days then swim/run home. We couldn't take a plane with newborn Charlie and Sue so we would swim/run.

I heard Charlie in the other room he was screaming the word "_NO_" over and over again. It went on for 15 minutes and then he was silenced all I could hear were the heartbeats in the other room.

"Bella you need to hunt" Edward whispered as he traced the lines under my cheeks. I knew I needed to I hadn't hunted for 8 days and with all the blood for the crash today and changing them I needed too. But I couldn't leave. I needed to stay here and wait.

"I'll hunt when there done transforming then we can go together" I looked sheepishly at Edward.

"Bella I need you at your strongest when they are done. Go hunt I'll stay here and then we will switch I'll go hunt and you will watch over them ok?" I nodded he was right. I would need all my strength after they were done.

"Ok, but we are going together. Every time we are separated something bad happens. Today was the first time when something bad didn't happen and I don't want to test our luck anymore. How many times will it take before we both realise it" I needed him now more than ever. And it would take half the time as well.

"Fine, we will stay around the house though. I want to be in range of them" I did too.

We ran around the abandoned house just in hearing range of the heart beats. I shut my eyes and tried to search for scents. I heard heart beats that weren't Charlie or Sue's. I raced to the beats just across a clearing. It was midnight so no one was out her in the forests. I crouched behind a tree to see a pack of Wild Boar. They were sleeping underneath a small cliff. I looked at Edward and pulled back my shield "_That one's mine_" I looked across to the large male Boar. Edward nodded and went for the closet one to my Boar. I pounced across the rocky ground onto the Boar. In the middle of the screech it was making I drained its blood. I did the same to another 2 afterwards. Between the 2 of us we had drained 5 Boars. I was satisfied and so was Edward so we went back to the house.

We were still in hearing range of the heartbeats. I wondered back in followed by a scream from Sue and Gasp from Charlie. Edward tensed at my side when Sue screamed. I knew it was even harder for him as he was seeing what they were going through. I rubbed his arm and sat down against the wall. I stayed in the room with Charlie and Sue as I watched their bodies jerk about at times.

**_2 ½ DAYS LATER_**

Both the heart beats were slowing as the transformation was ending. Edward was better and I assumed the pain wasn't as bad. I was bracing myself for the last heartbeat. I had my face buried into Edward as I listened counting. We had been in contact with everyone home and we had a plan. We would be meeting Cynthia at the entrance to Scott Creek about 5km south of La Push. She had some abilities she would like to use for protection on Charlie and Sue. We all had hoped that they would possess super self-control like myself. But we couldn't ensure everyone's safety with that.

"Bella" Edward whispered into my ear I shot my head up and stood up. I looked over to Charlie and Sue. Both hearts were very slow. 1….. 2… 3. Their hearts stopped. I looked over to their motionless faces and bodies. Their faces were nearly touching as they were facing sidewards. Their eyes shot open and they both gasped. I saw Sue's bright crimson eyes and Charlies matching crimson eyes. I gasped as well.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about immortal Charlie &amp; Sue? Review your thoughts.<strong>

**xx Rusky01**


	12. 12: CYNTHIA: Lurking Black

**When I say I'm sorry I mean it. I know I said I would be posting 2 chapters today but sadly I will only be posting one. I haven't been able to edit my other chapter so I will not be posting it today. I will post it next Sunday week so the 25th of January.**

**Although I do have a surprise for you. I have created a blog for my fan fiction. Go To = rusky01 . blogspot . com . au (Without the spacing)**

**On the blog you will find some information about this story and The Light. It will be my main hub for notifications and hopefully it will make these intros shorter so you can just read the story. I will be doing more editing on ALL my chapters from now on to fix my bad punctuation and Grammar. I may also be updating on a Wednesday and Saturday instead of Tuesday Thursday and Sunday depending on what I'm doing in the weeks ahead. **

**If you notice anything that need fixing up or clarifying please message me I will not be offended I understand you are only trying to make my story better.**

* * *

><p><strong>CYNTHIA POV<strong>

I shut my eyes and relaxed. It was 3 am and it was the first time I had felt safe in over 300 years. I was cautious of the 2 newborns. They had been created by Bella and Edward, according to Carlisle. I wanted to look at their situation. One of my abilities allowed me to see any one I had meet before. I would have the information to know what they were seeing, doing and thinking. Since I had never meet Edward, Bella, Charlie or Sue. I could not picture in on the situation.

Carlisle told me Edward and Bella would be coming home today at 11:30 am. I was going to meet them at Scott Creek around 5 kilometers south of La Push to use some of my abilities for protection. It was very necessary for all those who had blood in the Cullen house hold. I agreed since they were giving me shelter and safety but, I also wanted to try out some of my abilities that I had not gotten to use yet.

I had a repel ability that could change the mind of someone so they completely forget about what they were doing. They would simply dismiss it to do something else. I had another ability that could paralyze a vampire's thirst for blood.

I was getting bored of my own thought lines so I decided to look at Jane. I looked at people from the Volturi guard quite often. At my last 50,000 Sunset I acquired the power of inflicting pane much like Jane's power. Except hers is 200 times more effective and hurtful when used. I wanted to see how she inflicts the pain on her prey.

_"Yes Master, the guards are set they would like to know what you wish to do with the prisoner" I looked to Aro as he asked me about the guard. I didn't really have time for this conversation but I knew it was valid._

_"Jane, I will ask this of you. My 'friend' has broken our rules and he is to be severely punished for this. I do not want him to die instantly I wish to inflict pain on him. I wish to see it out so the Volturi do not punish halfheartedly. Jane, oh dear Jane. Will you do me the favour and inflict pain on him? Not for too long but long enough. I will come stop you myself in a moons time. Then you may do whatever you like" I nodded to Aro. I would spend a full moon torturing our prisoner. I was looking forward to it._

_I walked down our marble passage ways until I came to one of the common rooms in our castle. It connected to the Volturi guard. I opened the door and stood as Alec rushed to my side. Everyone who was on the chairs reading or playing board games turned their heads to my attention._

_"Aro wishes me to inflict pain on our prisoner. He then wishes that the prisoner is killed. I believe Aro would like to talk to him first. I will be with the prisoner for a full moon and I wish to be accompanied. Alec will you come with me?" I turned my head to him and he nodded._

_"Anyone else" Everyone shook their heads violently and I laughed a little. They were afraid of my ability._

_"Ok, well stay away from the right wing of the castle. There will most likely be screaming" I laughed again. It was a sick joke but I found it funny._

_"Alec" I raised my eyebrow and he nodded as we exited. I paced down the marble hallway and came to a stop at the common room. This common room was not like the guards room. It was smaller. I could understand though. It was only for guests who didn't stay very long. I motioned for Alec to go first. We walked left to the prisoner's room._

_"Well if it wasn't the Twin Witches" He spat at us as we entered the room._

_"Well isn't it nice to see you to Nahuel" I snapped back. He went to get up but fell back over again._

_"Alec please" I thought it was a good idea to take Nahuel's sight away since I didn't want him to attack me. Not that it would do much. _

_I watched my brother as his black mist moved over to the prisoner. It slowly crept up over him._

_"Give me my sight back!" He screeched in his South American accent. It was a disgusting accent really._

_"Pain" I whispered looking at Nahuel. I sent spears of pain flying to him stabbing him constantly. I pictured them as arrows being shot by my mind. With every hit of contact inflicting pain to the victim._

_He was flinching away at my attack. He tried to crawl around in between screams. I pictured a ring of fire setting off around him. They were engulfing him deeper into flames._

I had to stop watching Jane kill my friend. There was nothing I could do about it. He was on a death sentence. I decided to use Jane's gift but only on the animal's I was going to kill. I went outside to the forest and then sprinted to my prey. I could smell a bear about 3 kilometers south. When I reached the bear I pictured sending arrows onto it. The bear jumped back and cringed into the ground. I sent 2 more arrows as it sent out a cry. I could not hurt the animal any more. I was going to kill the thing anyway I did not need to be like Aro and torture it. I quickly ran out from behind the tree. Snapped its neck and drained its blood. I then sprinted back to the Cullen's in exactly 4 seconds. That was the good thing about the witches spell. The first 250,000 sunsets were purely improving my speed. I could go 10 times the speed of an average vampire.

I looked up to the clock that said 10:00. I had an hour and a half so I decided to go get Nessie and Paris to put some protection on them.

"Hello Girl's" I chimed walking into Paris' room.

"Hey Cynthia. Do you wanna play?" Nessie asked. I laughed a little.

"No I am fine thank you, but I would like to do something with you both. I have an ability that I would like to use on you. Can both of you please come down to the living room with me?" I asked politely. We were all told that the girls were not to find out about the hybrid hunt, Nahuel or Charlie and Sue, until Edward and Bella were back.

"Ok!" Nessie jumped up. Paris just simply nodded took Nessie's hand and made her way downstairs. It was funny watching the two girls. Nessie was only 6 physically and Paris was 9. Even though there was a 3 year gap physically, mentally Nessie was 2 years older than Paris.

"Could everyone please come to the living room I would like to try something" I announced to the house. Within a few seconds all the vampires were sitting on the couch watching me.

"I have an ability that can make a human scent turn into a vampire scent. It will not permanently change the original scent, but it will change for 1 sunset. It will also change any traces of the original scent into the vampire scent" Everyone nodded at me. I placed my hand on each of the girl's heads. I took in a deep breath focused all my energy into changing the scent. I let go of my breath. As I refilled my lungs. All I could smell was a lavender cross cherry blossom scent and a coconut cross honey scent.

"This is quite incredible Cynthia" Carlisle applauded. I laughed slightly and then turned my head to everyone else.

"Could you please do me a favor of going around the house making sure you cannot find the girl's scents" Everyone nodded and went to do their own things. I sat down on the couch reading _The Practice Effect by David Brin. _I didn't find interest in it, but I enjoyed reading about the possibilities. I wanted to know more. I was always seeking for information in that way.

I finished the book in one hour and then took off for Scott Creek. I quickly said goodbye to the Cullens. As I arrived I went and sat on a close tree stump. I looked across the sea and saw 4 figures moving closer and closer to me.

"Cynthia" The man whispered my name. It must have been Edward. I stood and watched as they ran across the water.

"Hello" I greeted them as they stood facing me.

"Hello Cynthia my name is Edward, this is Bella my wife" he motioned to the brown haired vampire with the same topaz eyes as himself. She was quite beautiful even for a vampire.

"This is Charlie," He motioned to the man on his left. I took in his features. He had a very straight jaw line that had a few grey hairs. That and his sheriff style mustache above his lip. It was followed by a scar across the tip of his ear. Charlie's hair was black/brown and shooting off in all directions. You could see faint frown lines on his forehead. They would not have been noticeable by a human but with my superior eyesight it wasn't hard to tell. His skin was pale like all vampires but looking closely you could see some of the russet color had been sustained. His eyes were frantically moving as if to find danger. They were a bright crimson red. At least he was not thirsty.

"Hello Charlie" I shook his hand. I could feel the newborn strength he had. I was much stronger than any newborn anyway but his strength was slightly different to others I had felt before.

"You are very strong young one. Please refrain from hurting anybody" He nodded at me. It was as if he was taken back, because I called him young one. He did look physically double m

"Hello Cynthia I'm Sue" She smiled at me as I analysed her. She had straight long brown hair that flowed to the curve of her back. It had a braided bird feather down the left side of her face. She had bright red crimson eyes like Charlie accept she wasn't darting her eyes everywhere for dangers. Her skin was slightly darker than Charlie's also, but she had no scars on her face. Her forehead had no creases or lines at all.

"Hello Sue" I smiled at her. She seemed very sympathetic even towards me. It was strange as no one ever seemed so welcoming.

"Edward" Bella tugged on her husband's arms he looked down at her.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" I looked at Charlie his eyes were darting everywhere still.

"He has an ability. I was going to tell everyone when we arrived back home but I think his becoming freaked out" I nodded. Saying he was scared was an understatement.

"Well, he has 2 abilities" Bella quickly looked at Charlie then back at Edward.

"Go on" She said. It was said very urgently as if an ability would be a bad thing.

"Charlie has a 360 degree view and he can analyse every danger in a matter of seconds" I had never meet a vampire who could have a 360 degree view all the time. That was quite incredible. Although he was quite horrified by it obviously. I decided to help him.

"Charlie can you please focus on your human memories how your sight use to be" He shut his eyes and frowned then he opened his eyes again.

"I can see normally again! Cynthia I can see! Oh thank you so much" I laughed at him.

"You could always see normally it was just using more of your focus to have 360 degree view. I had a friend in the early times of Greece. He could see in front and behind him. He hated it and could not easily focus on one thing. He tried to focus on seeing what he use to see when he was human. When he tried it his sight turned back into what it used to be. Over time he learnt how to change his views. Sadly I cannot get him to help you as he was assassinated by Aro and his guard in 973 AD. I accompanied him for 500 years and learnt about his ability and how it worked. I would be more than happy to pass you the information about it" Charlies face lit up even more than it already was. I could see the glee coming off him. It was infectious.

"Oh thank you Cynthia. I am extremely grateful" I smiled at him and turned to Edward.

"He should be fine now. We may go back to your house" Edward nodded and I sprinted back to the Cullen's. I knew I was faster. I deliberately got Renesmee and Paris' jumpers that had their human smells on them. I was careful when I used my ability to keep some things normal. Charlie and Sue needed to be eased into the smell.

"Cynthia we are here" Edward said no louder than a whisper.

"Ok I am all set, meet me outside your garage" I stood and waited as they emerged out of the trees.

"What is that smell?" Charlie asked. I threw him the jackets.

"The red jacket is Renesmee's and the blue is Paris'" Charlie nodded but as he looked up I noticed his eyes. They were still red but not as bright as they had been. Black was lurking in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Cliff Hanger but otherwise the chapter was getting to long. What do you think of Jane's point of view for the little bit? More importantly what do you think of Cynthia?<strong>

**xx Rusky01 ~~ rusky01 . blogspot . com . au (Without Spacing)**


	13. 13: BELLA & SUE: Best Friends

**After a nice long week on holidays I'm back. I have got my blog up and running so check it out at **

**rusky01 . blogspot . com . au (No Spacing) **

**It has all information on this chapter and more!**

**Grandmachix: My reply to your review is on my blog**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

"Please Charlie. These are our children. Ignore the thirst in your throat" Edward was pleading with Charlie. He was struggling in Cynthia's hold.

"I know dad it can be a lot to handle but don't be the monster they fear" He took in another breath and closed his eyes.

"Charlie don't. Once you're in hunt you won't be able to stop" Edward nearly yelled at him. I touched his arm and he opened my eyes to look at me.

"Charlie, Sue would you like to come with me to hunt for now. I'll ease you into some more scents of the girls whilst we are out" They both nodded after a small silence and took off with Cynthia. Edward and I just stood in an embrace for a bit before we walked human speed inside.

As we stepped in the front door. I looked up at Edward and kissed his lips. He pulled away to soon like always. I could see we needed to go upstairs. We followed the stairs up to the third floor. I stood and watched with Edward as Carlisle talked to Esme.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice argued over poker.

Renesmee and Paris played princesses and then Edward join them. I instinctively went and stood in front of Paris and Renesmee as I heard Cynthia coming back with Charlie and Sue.

I listened as they walked in doors and upstairs. Charlie's eyes were bright crimson red again and so were Sue's.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that I acted like that before. I promise I am controlled now" Charlie whispered so the girls couldn't hear but we could.

"Grandpa Charlie? Sue? You guys are like us?" I heard Renesmee ask as she peered around my legs.

"Yes Sweetie. We were in a car accident the morning we were meeting with Bella and Edward. They saved us by turning us into vampires" I saw a little smile on her face. I was happy she liked our decision. All I had seemed to do since I changed them was hurt people and create danger, but seeing my daughter smile made me realise why I did it.

"Cynthia I promise you I'm ok" Charlie tried to get out of Cynthia's grip but she didn't budge.

"Edward?" Cynthia looked to my husband.

"He's fine" Edward whispered to Cynthia.

"I am fine" Charlie pleaded to Cynthia as she had her hand on his arm. He looked around and then walked over to the couch with Sue. They sat down and watched everyone continue their activities. Everyone but myself. I didn't know what I wanted to do. So I walked over to them and hugged Charlie. I hugged my dad. I wouldn't hurt him again. I would have him forever.

**SUE POV**

It was odd seeing things as a vampire I can easily remember my human memories but they are a lot different to my vampire memories. I remember the start of my honeymoon but when we were running back across the ocean it is so much clearer. Like I can see 300 more details.

I was standing in the center of the room lost in thought until Charlie moved. He was released from Cynthia's grip. I decided we should sit down so I took a seat and motioned for him to follow.

Bella walked over to us and whispered "_Thank you_" in Charlie's ear. She then went back to Edward and played with the girl's.

I put my hand on top of Charlie's. I was longing for physical contact with him.

As I placed my hand on his I felt a shock of electricity through my body. I could feel my eyes lighting up as I clutched onto Charlie's hand. "_Need to go home_" I suddenly felt agony all over my body and longing for _home. _I was still felling the emotions and the words kept replaying in my head until I let go of Charlie's hand. It stopped. I could feel him fidgeting next to me. He was getting more and more anxious. I placed my hand back on top of Charlie's again. I felt the electricity shock twice as hard through my body and my eyes lighting up. Then I felt exactly the same things as before but twice as powerful and loud. I jerked away from his hand and stood up.

"Edward?" I asked out to the house. He came from the kitchen in a matter of seconds before he was in front of me with Bella on his arm.

"Can you please listen to my thoughts for a second" I looked across to him. "_Can you hear me?_" He nodded at me. "_Is this normal for a vampire?_" I walked over to Nessie and placed my hand on her shoulder. I was sure not to lose eye contact with Edward. As soon as my skin hit her skin I felt a jolt of electricity and my eyes light up again. I felt her happiness infect me and make me smile then I heard "_Need to hunt_" from her head.

I took my hand off Nessie's shoulder and sat back next to Charlie. I kept my eyes directly in line with Edwards. He looked happy. I guess Nessie's happiness infected him too.

"Sue….. You have an ability. And it is quite extraordinary. By one touch you will become infected with the emotions of the person and you will understand what they want. You feel a strong voltage of electricity and your eyes change to your human eye's once again" I had an ability….. I turned to Charlie and grabbed his hand. I felt the shock instantly and could see like I used to as a human. It was followed by his longing once again. "_Need to go home_" I heard once again in his head so I stood up with him and looked to Edward.

"Charlie needs to go home" Edward looked a little shocked at me when I said that.

"He can't" Bella whispered out.

"Charlie your home is here now. We can give you one of our guest rooms whilst we build you a permanent room and I'll take Emmett and Jasper with me to go collect your items from your old house. Charlie there are too many humans and we can't risk it I'm sorry" I looked at him sympathetically and he nodded. We both knew we couldn't go back so we would live here.

"Thank you" Charlie said. We followed Edward and Bella down stairs to a guest room.

As they opened the door for us I looked around. There was a large white bed in the room's center and 2 doors on the left. I opened them to find a bathroom with a toilet, shower and bath. The closet was very large too. The room all together would have been 3 times the size of a normal room. As we looked around I watched Charlie play with the remote pressing all the buttons like a child. I went and sat next to him on the bed and watch him. The lights were dimming and then going full blast. The curtains were rolling up then down. The doors were sliding open then closed. Finally a TV lowered down through the roof at the end of the bed. If this was a guest bedroom I don't know what the permanent bedrooms would look like.

Charlie pressed one button and it started playing music from the built in sound system. The first song was a slow song called "Andante Grazioso" By Mozart.

I stood up swaying to the music and grabbed Charlie's hand. As I followed Charlie's lead it felt like we were dancing forever. All the songs were Mozart. And they followed into each other.

"_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_" I broke our dance up and went to the door.

"Hello Sue. We have gotten all your items from the house. You may do as you please with them but we would like to see you every once in a while" I nodded to Edward and sightly laughed as well. I grabbed the boxes and brought them over to Charlie. We spent most of that day unpacking things from our old home.

**BELLA POV**

I sat on the couch next to Edward and watched Renesmee play with Paris. I giggled at them playing with the Baby Born's on the floor.

"First Stephanie needs to have a bath then can you please put her to bed" Paris asked Renesmee. She was getting very confident around the family now which was a pleasant surprise.

"Bella, Edward" I heard Carlisle call out from upstairs. I followed Edward up to Carlisle's office and stood watching him. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie & Esme were also in the office. We sat at the large table and everyone else followed except Carlisle.

"I understand that we have a problem" He paused as everyone turned to him. Giving their undivided attention.

"The Volturi are coming for all the hybrids and will not hesitate to kill anyone in their path. We need to get everyone we know come and help us fight them. We cannot have witnesses like last time. This time we will be having a fight and as much as we wish there to be peace we cannot have it. It is Renesmee and Bella's birthday in the upcoming week so I wish our guests to come after we have celebrated. I assume we would like some human guests also. Charlie and Sue will be fine I can assure you from Alice, Cynthia and Edward. I was notified by Cynthia that Nahuel was captured and killed by the Volturi in their castle recently. We must save his sisters as he saved us. I will be sending out invitations to everyone personally with your help in the upcoming months. I want you to cherish everyone we have with us right now because this battle will have casualties. I just hope they can be fixed" Everyone was sad I could tell by the look on their faces. Edward had his mask on again. Just like when I was pregnant. When I was dying.

I looked across to everyone. I could fell the venom pooling in my eyes once again. I stormed out of the room wanting to leave it behind me. They couldn't just keep coming back and attacking us. Trying to steal my daughter, destroy my family. I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let them.

I ran outside and went to our cottage. I walked inside at a human pace. I was looking around at all the things reminding me of my _short _forever. I slowed in my tracks as I traced my hands around the room. I could smell all of our scents muffled together. That was until I went into Renesmee's room.

I could smell Jake in there. Lots and lots of Jake. I reminded me of their connection their imprint. I wasn't going to risk her life again. I needed Jake here right now. I needed my best friend with me. It was always Edward that I loved and wanted, except for this moment. This moment I needed Jake.

I ran to the garage and hoped in my car. I quickly drove to La Push. I could feel a pull towards Edward. I knew being away from him was hard but this was almost unbearable. I kept focus on what I needed though. I needed my best friend.

"Jake" I yelled into the house as I knocked on the wooden door. I could hear him snoring in his room. I ran to the back of the house and found an open window. I jumped in the window and made my way to Jake's room.

I walked in and punched his arm waking him up. As he opened his eyes I put my hand out. He grabbed it and I pulled him up into a hug. I was gasping for air again and I could barely see with the venom in my eyes.

"Jake, their coming back…."I was cut off by him.

"Shhhhhh… It's ok Bella. Everything will be ok. You're just overreacting" I grabbed him tighter. He let out a gasp so I loosened it a little.

"No. It's not. Their coming back and this time we can't reason with them. They know what they want" He patted my shoulder and yawned.

"Bella. It's ok. Nothing will hurt anyone here. Remember you've got the big bad wolves on your side" I giggled a little at his joke.

"Just big wolves. You're not bad. We'll at least not to me" He chuckled and looked me in the eyes. I saw the Jake I used to know before he phased. I saw the smile that reminded me of the car building 16 year old. I felt better.

"Bells. I was going to come over later and see Nessie but I guess you can give me a ride back in that expensive car of yours" I laughed at him. We both knew I liked my new car but I preferred my truck. He defiantly took advantage of the new car much more than I did.

"Ok" I laughed again punching his arm.

"Let's go" Jake insisted to drive so I sat and watched him fiddle with all of the buttons on the console. When we were driving I could feel the longing from being away for so long. I had needed Jake but now all I needed was Edward. I needed to feel whole again.

As soon as the car pulled up to the house I jumped out and Edward was at my side kissing my lips. I heard Jake laugh so I turned over to him.

"Can't be away from the blood sucker for 2 seconds" He said in between chuckles. So I punched him hard. He started to shake his arm as if trying to stop the pain.

"Jacob….. Stop" I looked at him and he just chuckled at me. As we got out of the car I watched Renesmee run up into Jake's arms and giggle.

"Let's go inside and just enjoy our time together" I said. Renesmee didn't notice the meaning behind it but everyone else certainly did. I just received some sympathetic looks followed by sadness and longing. I was going to cherish the next month because that was all the time I was given left of my forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review your thoughts and ideas on this chapter!<strong>

**xx Rusky01 ~ **** rusky01 . blogspot . com . au (No Spacing)**


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

To My Dear Readers,

School has started back. And updating this story has slowed right down. I have not got a lot of time on my hands so free time will be spent on Our Little Forever and The Light.** I will be updating once a week instead of 2 or 3 times.** But I will be lifting the chapter word count from 2,000 to 3,000. I hope that will make up for it. Also I'm not really feeling this story and I'm getting a little writers block. So please I need some encouragement for this story to keep going. Also if you could help with my writers block that would be great. I'm really sorry but school is getting first priority in my life so I hope you can understand and possibly relate to it.

Yours Sincerely,

xx Rusky01


	15. AUTHOR NOTE 80215

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**To My Amazing Readers,**

**I am truly sorry. This story is going to be put on hold for a month or so. I have another one I will be updating instead of this one. My story line for OLF is boring my mind and I want to do something different. I felt like this story I've been holding back and not trying very hard with it. I will pick it back up and it will be staying on my Fan Fiction. It wont be updated for a month or so though. I'm very sorry to tell you the bad news like this. **

**I have done about 1000 words of chapter 14 but I will not be finishing it. It will be updated now along with this. I am extremely sorry.**

**The Light will be posted later today to make up for this. I am so sorry.**

**It breaks my heart to end this story here but I will not be continuing with it. Later today I will be going back through the chapters and fixing errors. That will be the last thing I do on this story.**

**From a Very Broken Hearted Chloe, :(**


	16. 14: RENESMEE: Blackout

**This is it. The last chapter for quite some time. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed OLF. It means a lot that you care.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Come on, Come on!" I grabbed Jakey's hand and pulled as hard as I could to move him. He didn't even budge.<p>

"Ugh, you're too fat" I sighed. He laughed at me and rubbed his belly.

"Nessie calm down. Bella and Edward want to spend the day with you. I have to go run patrol. We can go tomorrow" But All I wanted today was to go to our special place.

"I'm pretty sure Alice will spend the day with you, Bella and Edward as well. They want to take you shopping for the day" I heard Mom and Daddy in the kitchen.

"Jacob you were not supposed to tell her" Daddy scolded him. I giggled a little and skipped into the kitchen with Jake in one hand.

"Oh well!" I exclaimed. Then Aunt Alice walked in.

"Ahhh! Just the people I wanted to see. Are we ready?" She asked us and we all nodded. Mom had a bag for me. As I walked over daddy scoped me up in his arms and ran me to the car before I could blink.

"Daddy!" I giggled as he tickled my neck.

"S-t-o-p" I managed to giggle out. He placed me in the car. He put me in a child seat but I didn't really need it.

"Yes you do" No I didn't I was half vampire after all.

"And half human. Until your physically 8. You stay in this" I pouted my lip to him.

"Fine" I whispered out.

"Good now let's go" He said before getting in his seat and driving out of the garage. He pressed the horn and I covered my ears. It made a horrible sound. Aunt Alice and Mom quickly hopped in the car and we sped off.

"So where are we going?" I practically jumped up in my seat.

"Surprise" Mom said.

"Fine then, what are we buying?" I asked.

"Surprise" Aunt Alice chimed in.

"Why couldn't Jakey come?" I already knew the answer but I asked anyway. I felt a bit lost without him. It was like someone was hurting me because I wasn't near him.

"Because he couldn't" Daddy said sternly. Mom just put her hand on his knee and he relaxed.

"Will you tell me anything?" I asked. I was getting annoyed now.

"No" Everyone said to me at the same time.

"Ugh well this is poo" I pouted my lip again.

"What did you say young lady?" Mom nearly yelled at me.

"Nothing Mom" I squirmed away. She was always really strict when it came to how I spoke. She wanted me to act older than I was with my manners. But sometimes I just wanted to be like the kids on TV. Children.

After a few hours of driving we finally arrived. I didn't have a clue where we were though.

"What even is this place?" I asked as I dawdled just behind my parents.

No one answered me. I just went in a bad mood from there on in. No one would talk to me. I wish Jakey was here. At least he was fun.

"We're fun Ness" Daddy turned and spoke to me.

_Daddy this is boring no one is talking to me and I want Jakey. I don't even get why we are here. _I knew he wouldn't answer and just block me out so I used my gift to make him see it. Knowing what he would do.

"Just wait and see" He whispered to me.

"Whatever" I muttered.

As we walked down the streets I paid a lot of attention to our surroundings. It was September. Not too hot. Not too cold. Especially with the 3 coats mom had put on me. She didn't want me getting sick and all.

She was always worried I would get extremely sick and lose it or something. Mom even went to the extent of asking Nahuel if he had been sick ever. It was stupid.

I would never be normal. My family always treated me like something else. I would never get to go to school like a normal girl. I would always be different.

For god sake I had the "royalty" of vampires after me. Everyone was trying to hide it from me. They were coming back. I knew they were. It was late one night and I slept in Paris' bed with her. Granpa's office is right next to her room and the walls weren't soundproofed. I heard the whole conversation about it. I was sick of running from them. Couldn't they just get lost? And the worst part was I knew it was happening. I know what's going to happen. And my own family have kept it from me. They didn't even let me know this was it for us. I got less than a year. Less than 365 days. 365 sunsets. 365 days to see everything I wanted to see. The lucky people on TV live for 90 years. I lived for 1.

It's not fair.

I felt my skin boiling. I was in shock. I was going to die. We were going to die. I started to sway and then Everything went black. I heard a crunch. I couldn't see, hear, smell, taste... I could only think.

But thinking would do me nothing.

**_BLACKOUT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry. Chloe<em>**


End file.
